Teaching A Lesson
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: Semma/Janny!* When Emma begins an affair with her teacher, she quickly wants it to end when he begins to stalk her and take her against her will. When Sean Cameron discovers this gorgeous, smart girl in his class is in trouble, he wants to help. Another victim of the same teacher, Manny Santos (And her boyfriend Jay), also come along for the ride of teaching Mr Adams a lesson.
1. Want Me To Stop?

She could not believe what he was doing. No one in her young life had ever touched her this way. Tears of pleasure and embarrassment streaked Emma's face as she could not stop herself from enjoying his fingers inside of her even if she didn't want to.

"Mr Adams-"

"Jesse." her English teacher corrected her.

Emma sat on his desk, her panties on the ground, and her black mini skirt pushed up with his large hand between her legs. Emma was only 16. Mr Adams was 26. Jesse Adams, actually, who was a favorite teacher of Emma's who was passionate about his writing. Emma was more of a environmentalist, but she admired his passion and he seemed to admire her too.

He admired her so much that every other day the past two weeks, he wanted her to help him grade papers. She was smart girl, and could be his 'helper'. He had such a sly grin and charming face, she had given in. All the girls in school thought he was the hottest teacher ever.

When he began to flirt, and even watch her during classes and out of classes, Emma naively took it as a compliment. She'd had boyfriends, like Chris, and Peter. Peter Stone was her most recent one, but they had broke up over a year ago. There was nothing there, but she did give her virginity away to him. It was nothing but discomfort and awkward moments, which a first time should be. But since then? Nothing. Emma was known to a well respected, head on her shoulders, kind of girl.

Now, Jesse Adams took advantage of that. He knew she was untouchable, forbidden, and that's what made him crave her more.

"Oh god, Jesse." Emma finally whimpered, her breath unsteady and trying to push against his chest, "Please."

"You want me to stop? I'll stop." he laid gentle kisses around her lips, then neck and let her breath. Her legs felt shakey, and when his fingers left her, she bit her lip. He stayed between her legs, caressing her hair, and staring into her beautiful hazel eyes, "You're so beautiful, Emma. I'm sorry, I had to." he chuckled, "You drive me crazy."

Emma blushed, smiling a little but a knot in her stomach. Shouldn't he of at least asked? The start of this week, they may of kissed, but today, when she sat to grade more papers beside him, his hand crept right under her skirt while she marked, then when she tried to close her legs, he insisted she just enjoy it as he laid kisses on her neck, then threw her onto the desk before ripping her panties off. She wanted it to stop, but then she didn't, as she noticed her body responding to him, but was her mouth?

He was attractive though. Buff build, brown hair that sometimes brushed across his forehead and bright green emerald eyes. Still, even if attracted to him, she didn't remember saying 'yes'.

Maybe it just felt good knowing a man wanted her, and not a boy.

He kissed her then, softly, until she slowly kissed back and he sighed into the kiss before pulling away and stared into her eyes again, "Will you come back tomorrow?"

Emma gazed around his features, and then shakingly got off of the desk, sliding down and picking up her panties.

"Yes." it came out as an answer, but unsure.

He nodded. She then grabbed her books and walked out of the class in a hurry. Jesse stood there, looking where she had gone and could only groan to the ache he had from holding back from fucking her. She was a damn fox, gorgeous, long legs and beautiful blonde hair.

He'd have her soon, as he'd planned to all year long.

(((((******))))))))

"Emma, coming to the debate meeting after school?"

Emma jumped, turning from her locker and her books fell. Liberty stood there and cringed. You see, when people looked at Liberty they thought, yeah she was definitely the geek. Emma though, came as a shock. A pretty girl, into sciense? Math ? No way.

"Sorry, Em!" she bent down to pick it up and Emma stood their numbly until she snapped out of it and bent down.

"It's okay, my clumsy fault." Emma insisted, and as she grabbed some of her books, she noticed her hands still shaking. Why was she so scared? It wasn't like Jesse took her against her will or anything. .. her body reacted to it, she had even kissed him back before she left.

Why was she acting silly?

She tried to take a deep breath and brush it off, forcing a smile at Liberty, "I'll be there."

"Great." Liberty smiled and walked off, Emma hesitating before narrowing her eyes to watch her friend go. She wanted to badly tell someone, but maybe this was just her and Jesse's little secret.

"Emma." she turned to Peter. He was the nice, and cute popular guy. When he didn't have his way though, he kind of had tantrums, like a child. Emma couldn't deal with that anymore.

"Hey Peter." She turned back to her locker, shutting it quick, "I got to go. I'm late for class okay?"

"But-" he stopped, watching her just take off without another word. " _Would you go to the dance with me?"_ he mocked in a dumb voice, noticing how idiotic he looked, still pinning for his ex.

Down the hall, Manny Santos in her Degrassi blue cheerleaders outfit, stood with her boyfriend as she was getting her books for class. She had long brown hair, and she was one of the hottest girls in school, but not every popular - not anymore at least since she'd been dating the schools bad boy, Jay Hogart.

But the squad couldn't kick their co-captain off the team for that. As much as they wanted to, even though Manny knew some of those vicious girls on her team wanted Jay themselves. They were just too proud or too goody to act on it.

Jay might have a bad reputation, but it was because he use to go through girls like a virus, and he didn't take shit from anybody. But he's changed, since he met Manny, and when Manny was going through stuff and didn't want to date, he waited. Now, they were inseperatable and she loved him.

Jay leaned on the locker that was beside hers, waiting for Manny to grab her stuff. "Do you have _cheer_ practice after school?" he asked a bit sarcastically, hating the fact he actually dated a _**cheerleader**_ now, but she was different. She didn't belong with those people but she liked the dance and the exercise. He didn't mind the uniform either.

Manny laughed feeling his hand tug her skirt a little bit, knowing he liked when she wore it, especially at his house.

"Stop!" She laughed and he lifted his hands, doing as she said with a sly smirk and she smiled adorably up at him until he leaned off the locker and cupped her face.

"I'll pick you up at 5." he kissed her softly and kept her in his arms as he glanced at his English teachers room, "Now I gotta go suffer last period with Mr Adams." he snickered, hating he was a year above Manny, a senior, so didn't have this class with her.

Manny wasn't so unhappy about it though. Jay even felt her tense and pull away as she said it.

Manny snuck a quick glance back at Mr Adams class, and her stomach knotted, and she turned away from it quickly. She tried to form a smile back up at Jay, but he knew her well, and squinted his eyes down at her when she leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later then."

Jay nodded, but was still confused. Every now and then, Manny get like this. She was cold, out of nowhere.

As Manny walked away, she tried to take a deep breath and push past dark memories or her and Mr Jesse Adams last year.

She teased him, or at least he said she did, and he raped her. He said 'Slut's like her, deserved it'. Manny did use to date a lot of guys before Jay, so she thought maybe that was true. She had never reported the rape, but she got herself removed from his class and never took a class with him again since and when they use to bump into another, she got sick to her stomach. Lately though, he paid no mind to her.

Maybe it was over. But her fear of him would never be.

He even had it on video somewhere, as Manny noticed a red button as he bent her over the desk and she tried to focus on anything but what he was doing to her. She noticed the red blinking in the corner of the room.

((((((***)))))

As Emma walked quickly away from Peter, she squished through the crowd, down the hall, with eyes down until her shoulder hit hard into someone else.

She looked back, and she connected eyes with the most gorgeous guy ever. She hesitated, and instead of apologizing, she walked off fast again.

That was Sean Cameron. The guy everybody in school feared, except for most of the girls.

Sean stood there, his eyes trailing the blonde who had bumped into him and didn't even mutter a sorry. It was probably because girls like her didn't talk to guys like him. He knew who she was, Emma Nelson. She was in his English class that he had failed last year, and she sat right up front, answered most questions, and he was pretty sure her Dad was also his Computers teacher. She'd be caught dead hanging around guys like him though.

But, she was undeniably gorgeous. Stood out in crowd.

Sean wore a white wife beater and jeans, his biceps and triceps showing off. It was basically his signature look. He had shoulder length wavy hair too, with the bluest eyes and most charming smile you'd ever saw. If he smiled, that is, he even had dimples (or if he frowned to hard). But he was the lone wolf in Degrassi, didn't take kindly to new 'friends' from this clique-y school.

Going to his locker, Sean Cameron rolled his eyes to the geek who flew out of his way. It wasn't like he was John Bently, or Jay Hogart for that matter. Because of Sean's rough exterior and probably fit build, lots of people were afraid of him, yet he had never really raised a fist to anybody, anybody but Jimmy Brookes that is. He hated that jock headed asshole.

Craig turned from his own locker beside Sean, one of his good friends, but didn't need to hangout every single day. Craig was a leather wearing, panty dropping, wanna be rockstar. The only thing Sean and him had in common was maybe their taste about girls. Other than that, they were just buds since grade 9 to now, their senior year.

"What's up with you?" Craig noticed a wierd look on Sean's face.

Sean was just about to open his locker and turned his head to Craig, snapping out of it. He paused, then shrugged, wondering what Craig meant. "Nothin."

Craig eyed him but ignored it. He had something better to talk about. "I'm taking Ashley Kerwin to the dance."

Sean snorted, grabbing his chemistry book from his locker. That stupid dance wasn't even for another three weeks. Why didn't anyone shut up about it?

"Let me guess, you're not going?" Craig asked, but already knew the answer. Sean Cameron didn't do dances. "What if Amy really wants to go?"

Sean laughed this time, slamming his locker closed. "Me and Amy are done." they weren't even really dating, fucking maybe.. but that was all.

Craig saw someone pass by them, and he grinned at the cute red head who he caught looking at Sean before blushing and smiling at him for catching her. He glanced back at Sean. "What about Ellie?"

Sean turned to see what he was talking about. Ellie Nash. She was a petite redhead with a little nose ring and paler skin but she was real pretty. She belonged to the 'arts and music' crowd. She didn't care for cheerleaders or blonde bimbos. She was, or claimed to be, her own person. She was a 'rebel' like that.

She went to her locker across the hall from Sean's and yeah she was cute, and they were usually all over another at parties, but Sean didn't see himself wanting to make it official. As much as she wanted that.

It took a real girl to finally get Sean Cameron tied down, not that he was a player, he was always respectful and tried not to break a girl heart... But that didn't mean it hasn't before.

"We're friends."

"She wants more" Craig replied and had a thing for red heads himself, but Ashley had already finally said yes to him. "She's hot, feisty, and would probably do anything for you. .if you get what I mean." he smirked.

Sean snickered and shook his head, "see you later." he left it at that, walking off. When he turned the corner, another shoulder hit roughly into his and now Sean clenched his jaw and glared to the person who looked to see who hit him too.

Jay Hogart. The two barely knew another. They shared an auto class together though and even if people thought Sean and Jay were the 'bad boys' of Degrassi, it didn't necessarily make them friends.

Upon Jay just rolling his eyes, Sean snapped at him while raising an eyebrow "Watch it."

Jay had to shortly laugh and raised his hands like he had with Manny earlier, looking for no trouble but still being a wise ass. Jay had a reputation, but Sean Cameron had a tougher exterior and Jay actually didn't wanna fight him.

"Yes **sir"** Jay couldn't help but taunt and smirk as Sean paused but just snickered at him and walked off.

So even if they weren't friends, that didn't make the enemies either .. but a week from now, the two would grow respectful of another as they take down Mr Adams with Emma and Manny.

Who knew that people who barely knew another today, would be the only people they trusted in about a week.


	2. Catching Onto Things

Emma's cute little red fitted dress was unbottoned from the top, and folded down at the front so Jesse had a good view of her breasts as he took one into his mouth forcibly. Again, her dress was slid up and her panties on the ground.

This was the second time they were having sex this week, and they had only begun doing it 6 days ago.

His hands dug into her ass and jerked her forward onto the edge of his desk she was sitting on.

Emma had to grip the edges of the desk to keep from falling to the floor. His two fingers were inside of her, pumping into her. When he fell to his knees in front of her, without wasting time, he dipped his head into her hot tight pussy. There was nothing gentle about his seduction. His mouth closed directly onto her clit and stroked it into a blaze of passion in an instant.

Emma wrapped her legs around his face instinctively as the tingles in her belly spread lower into the area that his mouth was feeding on with intensely. The feeling was almost painful, his mouth so hard and firm against her most intimate place. She whimpered, and tried to even push him away, but he was so strong.

They first had sex three days ago. It ended in her bursting into hot tears, hating that she didn't feel ready but she had liked it. She liked sex. However, she hated how Jesse now used her body, and his eyes followed her everywhere in school.

"Wait, please!" Emma begged, glancing at the door of the classroom. He had told her to come early, and she feared some students would come in. But he had locked the door unknowingly to her (Incase she tried to run). She had a sweetness and innocence that Jesse was starting to obsess over, because at the same time, she was sexy and beautiful. He showed a picture of her to one of his friends at the bar the other night, and the guy thought Jesse was messing around with a hot college girl- little did he know..she was only in highschool.

"Jesse stop!" this was the part that confused Emma. She liked Mr Ada- **Jesse** , but he wouldn't stop. She began to hate him for it but also fear him. Her body worked against her, and before she could beg him to stop again, he pulled back and stood between her legs, gripping her knees, he pulled her legs apart and thrusted inside her. Emma cried out in shock and pain, her hands flying backwards on the desk to keep her from falling. He stretched her painfully, and he clasped a hand over her mouth as he glanced at the door to make sure nobody heard her as she sobbed into his hand again when he began to fuck her senseless.

He couldn't stop himself. He was addicted to her, thought about her every minute of the day. He's never been so hooked on a girl before. He believed he was in love. That **they** were in love.

Emma held onto it for dear life as he lifted her hips and pounded into her ripe body. Tears burned her eyes as she tried to get use to the pain, knowing soon, pleasure would come. _'He probably doesn't mean to hurt me.'_ Emma thought to herself.

Her breasts shook with each thrust until they were bouncing wildly between their sweating bodies. Emma began to moan, and closed her eyes, waiting for the only good part about all of this..when she came undone.

Mr Adams pressed her legs higher around him. He hooked his elbows under her knees and bore her harder into of his desk until she cried out, pushed against his chest and her body flew back on the table, bucking against him with her smooth little hips, slowly grinding her orgasm out until she trembled, and her back arched sexily against his desk with her eyes closed. She fell limp and she felt Jesse come inside of her and heard a long groan from him before he pulled out.

Emma opened her eyes slowly, her body in bliss, but also in pain and shock. A red light caught her attention as she stared up at the ceiling. This school didn't have cameras, so it had to be his. Dread ran through Emma's viens, and humiliation, but she could say nothing as his rough hand pulled her up and put her back on her feet in front of him. He grabbed her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

He then bottoned her dress back up, and she unsteadily walked around him to pick up her panties again. She winced when she stood back up, and looked down to see small bruises on her arms and one by her knee.

Had he really taped them ? Her? Him doing **this** to her? When all was done, Emma felt dirty, and like a slut.

"Come see me after school." he said before she walked out the door, which he had begun noticing she was starting to nearly run to after their sessions.

Emma swallowed and turned back, ,"I-I can't," her eyes flickered around the room as she explained fearfully, "I have to go out for dinner tonight with my family."

He didn't look at all happy, tucking his shirt into his pants and narrowing his eyes darkly at her. Yet suddenly, he shrugged and nodded, "Alright. Tomorrow then."

Emma nodded slowly. When she numbly walked out of there, students were just starting to come into Degrassi. Emma looked away quickly, and saw the bathroom to her right, running inside of it and bursted into tears when she thought she was alone.

((*)))

Manny turned from putting on lipstick in the girls bathroom. She was in her natural wear instead of a uniform today. She had on tight hip hugging jeans and a long fitted white shirt that made her skin pop. On her shoulders, was her little leather bag from Spring.

When someone had flew into the bathroom, she jumped and turned to a blonde covering her mouth, and sobbing hard into her hand. The girl was pretty, and should have really no reason to cry since it was Emma Nelson. Manny was in the same grade as her but barely in any classes with her. Emma was academic, and seemed to be Miss Perfect to everybody. But right now, Emma looked scared shitless.

"Hon? You okay?" Manny couldn't help but ask. She wasn't cruel, you know?

Emma gasped from the door and spun around to Manny Santos. People called her the 'Slut' of school, but Emma tried not to think like that about anybody, but sometimes Manny proved them right when rumors about her at the Ravine last year spread. Supposedly Manny had slept with Jimmy Brookes, Craig Mannings and some other senior all in the same month last year. But hadn't she been dating the same guy for a year now? Jay or whatever his name was?

Emma swallowed, never spoken to Manny before. Emma sniffed and shook her head, trying to plaster a fake smile as she laughed dumbly at herself.

"It's nothing, stupid really." She wasn't fooling Manny, "Just another day at Degrassi right?"

Manny paused, staring at the taller girl but then blinked and drifted off, "Yeah.."

Just about Emma was going to leave, Manny saw the bruises on her wrist and grabbed her arm to stop her. Emma gasped and turned as Manny inspected them like a nurse or something.

"Who did that?" Call her crazy, but Manny wouldn't let Emma go until she told her, and Emma could see the determination in her eyes. "Who!"

Emma jumped and yanked her arm back. She couldn't believe this girl! "I don't even know you! Just.." she didn't know what to say and ran for the door again, glaring back, "Just stay away from me."

She went out, and Manny stood there in shock until she followed her. What Manny saw next made her sick to her stomach. As Emma tried to pass Mr Adams room again, Jesse grabbed her from the doorway and whispered something in her ear as it looked like Emma tried to struggle but stopped when he looked angry as he said one last thing to her, and she froze up.

Manny could only recognize those every movements personally. . Mr Adams had raped Emma Nelson, and Emma was to afraid to fight back.

Emma nodded then, and he then let her go, and watched her walk off to her class. He turned, about to go into his classroom when students started showing up, to pause when he caught Manny's eye.

Manny blood boiled, and she looked at him in vile disgust, especially when he had smirked at her, then shut the door behind him.

(((**))

Sean sighed, hating to be early to school, but his clock was one hour behind when he woke up and he didn't notice he was early til he got here.

. "Jesus." he muttered, wearing his black tuke and white shirt with jeans. His wavy hair peaked out of his beanie and he went to his locker to see some people already there.

How did these people wake up so fucking early?

Behind him, Sean heard low voices and giggling behind him, no doubt coming from Ellie Nash's locker.

From Ellie's side of the lockers, she leaned on hers with Ashley, but Emma went by and went to hers, coincidently just a few lockers down.

Ellie groaned by Ashley, turning to squeeze her arm as she ripped her eyes away from Sean. "When is he going to ask me out?"

Ashley softly laughed and shrugged. As far as she knew, when Amy wasn't around, Ellie and Sean were making out at Degrassi parties. She then gasped and cursed, "Shit! Did you finish Mr Adams homework?"

Ellie nodded, leaning more back on the lockers behind her. "Pages 201 to 220." she sighed.

Ashley mentally kicked herself, then smirked. "He's pretty hot, don't you think?.."

Ellie had to look back at Ashley with a look, but laughed and shrugged with a nod, "Yeah."

"My older cousin went to college with him. She slept with him too one time at a frat party. She said he used his poetry skills to lead her into bed."

Ellie's eyes glazed over as she watched Sean holding their English book and he was probably trying to catch up on homework too, "I'd _love_ if a guy used poetry on me."

Sean leaned against his locker, focusing so hard on the book he opened and tried to begin to read. Ellie found it so cute how he tried, but he just wasn't an 'English literature' kind of guy. He was all about cars, and auto class. He was all about his motorcycle that always parked in the back too. Ellie bit her lip just thinking about it.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Ashley, louder than intended, but she's never seen Ellie this way. "You are so smitten!" the girls laughed, going to class.

((((****)))

Second period was English class. Everybody was making their way including Ellie and Ashley, and even Sean (even though he didn't finish his work). When the door opened for the class to start coming in, Sean glanced up to see Emma had just come from down the hall too. She was one of the last ones in, which was unusual for her. Sean furrowed his eyebrows, watching her walk ahead of him, and noticed the bruises on her arm and one on the back of her thigh. Then he remember, when Emma Nelson wore a dress, her skin was usually tanned, and glowing. She looked pale as she sat down.

Sean sat in the back, and Mr Adams sat on the front of his desk with one leg pulled up (Cause he was cool like that) . Sean thought he was a bit of a joke, kinda too young to be a teacher and also didn't seem to take it seriously. But that worked for Sean, since he didn't take much of his homework seriously either. Sean noticed Mr Adams must of too see Emma looking pale, cause he went over before class begun, and whispered something to her.

Sean didn't like what he saw. She flinched from him. Sean looked around and noticed **nobody** saw that. The students were all talking over another.

Sean cleared his throat, and tried to focus on his book on his desk. He was probably imagining things.

Class began, and they got to work. Sean kept trying to ignore it, but he made it his mission to notice how many times Mr Adams looked at Emma..and how Emma wasn't answering any more questions. Actually, he couldn't remember her answering any for a week now.

How did he know that?

As the students were writing down their homework, Sean's eyes were glued to Emma.

Then the bell rang, and Mr Adams next words were to her, "Emma, stay a moment after please."

Everyone was getting up, but Sean narrowed his eyes to the front corner and saw Emma slowly sitting back down in her seat, a fear look in her eye that she was trying to swallow down. But she didn't seem very convincing.

Sean got up, blinking a few times and hesitated before leaving. When he reached the door, he caught his teachers eye before he clenched his jaw and left.

He **had** to be imagining things.

When he heard the door slam close behind him, Sean turned to look at it, then scoffed and turned back to see the students going for their next class. He should get going too, but something was holding him back. He went to turn again, to go stand by that door until she came out but the door already whipped open and she ran out of there like lightening. Sean caught her before she ran right into him, "Woah!"

Emma gasped, and she felt like a feather in his arms. She looked so fragile, and that wasn't normal for her. She looked up, like a scared kitten, and then he saw it- a hickey on her neck. Emma's mouth hung, seeing who she had ran right into, **again**. He was so handsome, as silly as that sounded, but he was. . his eyes, the emotion in them- Emma then noticed his eyes catch onto something and she ripped away from him, grabbing her neck.

It'd be rude of her not to apologise. This was probably the second time this week bumping into him. "Thanks." she said, eyes flickering around until back to him and they stared back at another.

Sean stared more in disbelief. Wow, not only speaking to him but an apology? From Emma Nelson, to Sean Cameron? He didn't think he'd live to hear the day.

"Sorry" she muttered again and then walked off.

Sean snapped out of it and kicked himself mentally, "Idiot," he whispered to himself, and turned to see her go but she had already vanished through the crowd. She finally talks to him. And he blanks.

So there you have it. Maybe deep down, Sean Camerons type wasn't redheads (Like Craigs), but maybe blondes...or maybe it was just Emma Nelson. There was something about her that always had him stealing glances. Now, he was having trouble brushing it off.

He glanced back at the doorway of the English room, seeing Mr Adams at his desk, looking a little flustered and frusterated. He even threw something off his desk violently before catching Sean standing at the door, watching him.

Mr Adamns slowly came over, fixing his belt and looking around the hall to see if anyone else had noticed that. He gazed once more back at Sean Cameron, who didn't remove his glare now off of him. Jesse clenched his jaw, and shut the door for privacy, insisting Sean didn't know anything. That guy gave him the creeps. He always heard staff saying how much of a punk that guy was. Parentless. Troublesome.

Jesse seemed to forget the fact that he, personally, was a monster.

(((*)))

Jesse sat in his class alone now, pissed off that Emma ran off when he had asked her to stay. He then paused, remembering Manny Santos had caught them earlier too. He smirked at that, and leaned over to one side of his desk to pull out a drawer.

Many folders stuck out but he took out one yellow one. With Manny's name on it. He opened the file, and pulled out a disk, and he glanced at his laptop on the desk.

He eagerly put the disk in, and opened his lap top, clicking away at a few things until the screen lit, and the home movie off the disk began to play.

" _Mr Adams, I'm sorry_!" Manny's voice came from the laptop, then noises of grunting and slapping were heard. Jesse's pants immediately tightened. The video played on...

 _ON THE TAPE/FLASHBACK.._

 _The camera was hidden in the corner of the room, a place he didnt think Manny would see. Jesse had been infatuated with her for months since she came into his class and being the 'hot new teacher' on campus, she seemed to openly flirt with him and tease him, thinking he wouldn't do anything. Couldn't. She dressed in crop tops, and skirts.. He knew her reputation, and he heard boys speak of her during other classes. They thought they knew how to please a girl like Manny. But they didn't. When Jesse had asked Manny to stay after class, he showed her how a real man felt._

 _Even when she begged him to stop._

 _He smiled wickedly at her as he rode her as hard as any wild horse. She was bent over his desk, and her skirt flipped up for him to fuck her, and he pounded away viciously at her cunt to teach_ _her a lesson and maybe, if he fucked her good, she'd come back for more._

 _"Stop!" Manny begged, "please!" tears poured down her cheeks._

 _He stopped, but didn't pull away Manny dropped to the desk in a weakened state, her knees unable to support her shaking legs._

 _"Please stop Mr Adams-"_

 _"This is what you get for teasing me, Manny Santos." he went at it again,_

 _Manny dug at the papers on the desk. Never had she been taken so roughly nor by someone so large. He was hurting her. "NO!" she felt something coming, that shouldn't of._

 _"Yes." he sneered in her ear and she gasped, and wailed. Her breasts began rubbing against the desk as he pressed her upper body even further to it. His climax was building, and he began to fuck her in long slow hard strokes. Her hair fell into her face, and brushed against the desk. He loved her hair and carressed it before holding it in his fist._

 _Manny was panting, and her body betrayed her as she choked on her tears, "You're raping me."_

 _He seemed to hate those words and slapped the side of her ass. When her climax came, he screamed with her and she felt the warmth of his cum going deep inside of her and she too trembled in pleasure and pushed her hips back into his for more. It was a horrible thing, for a rapist to make you come. Something you'd never forget. It made you not only disgusted at him, but yourself. Made the next man wonder why being gentle seemed odd to you._

 _Soon, he felt her jerk against him and her body fell limp on the desk He heard her heavy breathing and then her raspy voice, "Please pull out." her voice cracked and she sniffed, crawling up sorely._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Jesse came into his hand, groaning and the video stopped. He stared at it, and pictured a world where he could have both Emma, his love and Manny as his side slut.

He grinned evily.


	3. Not Little Miss Perfect Anymore

Emma sat smiling slightly across from her baby brother, who popped bubbles with his spit while giggling at her smiling back him and laughing along with him.

Snake, her Step Dad, and her mother were on the other side also, laughing in the midst of their dinner.

They went to Bobby's tonight, a nice small family restaurant.

Emma hadn't spent time like with with her family in awhile, and since being a good student, she was always racing to school in the morning so never really chatted with them much anymore. Especially since, Mr Adams..

Emma tried to take her mind of him and **everything,** taking the glass of water in front of her and finishing it off before telling her mom, "I'll be right back."

They nodded, and her baby brother watched her go.

Emma headed to the bathrooms, squeezing through some booths and a hallway before she was grabbed and held against the hall before the ladies room. Emma's eyes widened in horror when she stared right back at Jesse, who chuckled down at her. He had put his hand on her mouth to cover her scream and then removed it, still silently laughing.

"Came to surprise you." he told her, in a happy little mood.

Emma couldn't stop looking at him. Was he really here right now? How? Why? Couldn't he just leave her be?

"Jesse, I'm with my family..okay?" She looked the direction her family sat, her heart pounding and feeling light headed.

"So? Isn't it time I meant your parents?" he asked. Emma stared at him terrifyingly, holding her breath. "I'm kidding." he laughed and she exhaled.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"You told me, Emma."

Emma felt sick to her stomach. She knew she didn't tell him. "I got to go." she gasped and whimpered when he grabbed her already bruised arm that was covered by sleeves tonight.

"But you'll come see me after class tomorrow, right?" his eyes were dark, and intense.

Emma wanted to run into the bathroom and cry, or hell, run home and finally call the cops. This was wrong, so wrong. She didn't feel like the stupid girl she was just a week ago. How had she let him do those things to her? No- no she **didn't** let him. She said no, and asked him to stop.

"Jesse, this isn't right. Please leave me alone." she gazed back at her family through the dinner tables and waiters. She did not want them seeing this.

Jesse stared at her in disbelief, stepping closer and lowering his voice dangerously, "You don't want to see me anymore?"

She yanked her arms from his when he held tighter and she couldn't take it anymore. "No! I want you to leave me alone! Or I'll go to Mrs H, o-or my Dad."

Jesse stared at her, and Emma tried to stand strong. He snickered at her bitterly, "You'd never. You wouldn't want your Daddy to know-" Emma shoved him off of her and ran as quick as she could away from him but he called after her, "to know you're not little Miss Perfect anymore!"

Tears burned Emma's eyes but she ran out of the restaurant, and ran home. She texted her mom later to tell her she felt sick so went home. . but her parents were still worried when they came home. Emma had never done that before, but Emma went to bed, insisting she was just tired and sick.

(((((((***********)))))))))

Emma adjusted the books in her arms as she walked up the school stairs, eying the front doors like it better not mess with her today.

All night, she stayed awake, lying in bed and wondering where the strong, passionate Emma went. Then she insisted, she was still right here. She couldn't let Mr Adams do this to her. All night she scanned through different cases of teachers violating their students, or just in general raped victims. Some stories were depressing , but some were inspiring and some related to Emma.

Maybe she was still too scared to tell anybody, but she knew she could come out of this strong.. . . . . .if only Jesse agreed to leaving her alone.

Before she went to her locker, she glanced wearily at his closed classroom door, then walked to her locker.

Eyes were on her, but she didn't notice Sean at all who had just came in too from parking his Bike in the lot. He carried his motorcycle helmet, and he narrowed his eyes at Emma as he walked to his locker.

"Hey Sean." he glanced over to see Ellie on his locker, looking less 'Ellie' today in a black mini skirt and green top to match her green eyes.

"Hey." he snuck one more look at Emma who was also stopped at her locker from no other than Manny Santos. It kept getting wierder and wierder. He'd never seen them hangout.

"So," Ellie said and tilted her head, seeing his distraction and turned her head. He was looking Manny Santos way, no doubt. Ellie rolled her eyes. "Sean?"

Sean ripped his eyes off Emma. It was hard to, since she looked upset as Manny was talking quietly to her. "What?"

"The ravine next weekend, are you going?"

Sean couldn't keep up. Craigs party this weekend, the ravine the next, and then the big school dance before the end of the year.

"Maybe." he told her, and cleared his throat, nodding towards his locker to give her the hint to move. She jumped out of his way and blushed.

"Cool. I'll see you there then." with that, she left.

Meanwhile, with Emma and Manny, Emma pled her one more time. "Please can we talk about this another time?"

"I know where those bruises are from, or should I say _who?_ "

Emma felt sick. She stared back into Manny's eyes, and they were filled with as much emotion as Emma's, only more stronger. Emma was almost envious of her courage.

"I know Emma, because Mr Adams did it to me too last year."

Emma leaned on her locker, feeling light headed again. Manny looked around quickly before stepping closer, "Emma have you been eating?"

"Not much." she admitted, closing her eyes for a second and then gasped as Manny grabbed her and pulled her towards the nurses office.

((((((((*********)))))))))

Manny chased Emma after all the check ups were done with the nurse, "That was totally embarressing, how dare you do that to me?!" Emma shouted over her shoulder at Manny, trying to get away from her.

Manny kept up with her and grabbed her, panting. "I'm trying to help!" she closed her eyes and caught her breath, "Wow you're really fast. The legs probably really help huh?" they both looked down at Emma's legs, and then the height of another.

Emma rolled her eyes and then noticed the hallway empty. Everyone was in class ."You made me get a pregnancy test. What if the nurse-"

"She's not allowed to tell or show anybody your information, Emma." Manny assured softly, "And Nurse Rebecca is really sweet...she helped me, during my.." she drifted off, her eyes glazing over.

Emma stared sadly back at Manny. She couldn't believe Jesse did this to her too. "Well, I'm fine, okay? I'm on birth control, and it's not going to ever happen again"

Manny asked quickly before Emma walked away, "Are you going to tell the cops?"

Emma clenched her jaw. "I told him to leave me alone."

"That won't work. It didn't with me, not until he seemed distracted by something else and that something was you." Manny's heart broke for Emma, "You really want to wait around until he does this to another girl?"

"I just want to forget it all, okay?" tears streamed down Emma's cheeks.

Manny promised her, "It doesn't ever get to be forgotten, and trust me when I say if you see him do this to anybody else, it brings you back to that darkness of a hole and you feel like the one who should be blamed.."

Emma sniffed and whiped her cheeks with her fingers. She turned as she began to walk away, "I got to go to class, okay? I'm late."

Manny frowned deeply, watching her go.

(((((*****)))))))

Lunch came, and Manny sat with Jay and his friends Alex and Towerz. The cafeteria was loud, and busy, and usually Jay and her went to the Dot or something but today they stayed.

Manny was so out of it, and even Alex raised an eyebrow at Jay when she kept him sneaking side glances at Manny with concern.

Jay cleared his throat and moved closer to Manny, putting his hand on her leg closest to him and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong, Dimples?"

Manny closed her eyes and softened at his touch. Maybe tonight she'd sleep at Jays. She had barely slept at all this week, knowing what she knew about Emma Nelson. She felt like they could be maybe, friends? Seeing as nobody else really seemed to ne a close girl friend of theirs nor nobody else would understand what they've been through.

"Fine." she gave him a reasurring smile, leaning up and kissing him tenderly. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, then watched her get up with her food tray and go throw it out.

"Trouble in paradise?" Alex taunted.

Jay glared over at her. Towerz smirked. "She's just.. tired. Exams are coming up."

"That girl doesn't care about exams." laughed Alex, "She cares about the dance."

Jay rolled his eyes at his ex, who was now a lesbian, yet still had to comment on every thing he did with Manny. It was like she was still jealous. .. . or maybe she wanted Manny? Oh! That'd be hot.

Jay snapped out of his thoughts and then got up, going to Manny.

"You want to come to my place tonight?" he asked her, walking out of the cafe with her and towards the front doors.

They walked down the steps to the parking lot. "Yeah." Manny nodded, looking over and up at him, smiling adoringly. "I would."

He smirked, happy she agreed but grinned more as he pushed her up against the side of his orange civic. Sometimes they came to hangout out here, if it was sunny enough.

Manny laughed and swung her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his and held her more against the car and trapped against his body.

Jay was also the best lover she's ever had. He was gentle when she wanted him to be, or passionate when she needed that too. Or even sometimes dirty- hey, can't blame a girl! They both had sexual appetites with another.

Manny broke apart from Jay's lips when she saw Emma walk by, breaking from her group of friends. "Hey Emma." she greeted.

Emma turned her head while walking by Jay's orange civic, and just smiled slightly before going to walk faster until she gasped and jumped back from a speeding motorcycle that parked in his spot next to Jay's orange civic. it was a new parking space for Jay. He liked it! Was under the trees so his car wasn't so damn hot when he got into it.

Jay had glanced from the girl Manny said hi to, to the biker who took his helmet off to reveal Sean. "Almost hit and run there, Bam Bam." he joked with a sly grin.

Sean glared at Jay Hogart, but a bit sheepishly at Emma, "Sorry." he got off the bike.

She just nodded and looked back at the school. Jesse's class was next. She didn't think she could do it. Maybe she should skip, she'd just tell her mom she still felt sick.

Manny opened her mouth quickly before Emma walked away, "You should come to Craig Mannings party with me this weekend."

Jays face screwed up, "Craig?" he spat. Manny gave him a look to shut up. They use fight all the time about him. Craig was a nobody as soon as Jay showed up in Manny's life. Craig and her only fooled around twice almost two years ago.

Emma shifted in her spot, "I don't know." she then cursed herself. She tried to remind herself not to close down on people. That's what most of the victims in the news she read said not to do. She had to try.. "Well...okay."

Manny raised her eyebrows, even shocked herself. "Really?"

Jay snorted and looked to Sean still standing at his bike, looking busy with whatever he was checking on it. "How come girls can just become friends so easily?"

He wondered how Manny even come to know this goody two shoes even? He was sure he'd seen this girl handing out 'Save the dolphins' or 'World' or something like that before.

Sean looked up from checking his back tire, and glanced from Jay to between Emma and Manny. Emma even blushed and looked down from his longing stare on her.

Sean blinked and tried to look away, glancing back to Jay. "They don't have bad communication skills or poor judgement." he seemed to like Emma, and Manny seemed alright to him too, no matter what other people said. He knew how rumors could be.

Jay looked offended and pointed at himself, "What? You think **I'm** mean, Bam Bam?"

Manny rolled her eyes, but had to give Jay credit. Sean was the only guy Jay wasn't completely totally making fun of to piss off, but in fact, just have fun with. It was Jay's way of even being nicer. He must in some way, like Sean.

She eyed between them and smirked seeing the similarities between the two. Sean had been in a lot of her classes growing up, or around when she was messing around with Craig and he's always been a nice guy, a gentleman even near her (Despite what people said about him). He never called her a slut, or even looked at her the wrong way.

The bell rang, and Emma felt her stomach sink and her chest cave in. She couldn't think about going back inside without having a slight panic attack. She noticed Peter at his blue car a few lanes down and standing with his friends Declan and Danny.

"I'll see you later." she told Manny, and Manny nodded, watching her go. Sean did too. Manny even caught him looking and he frowned and grabbed his stuff, walking back to school.

Meanwhile, Emma went towards Peter in a hurry before he grabbed his stuff for class.

"Peter!" she jogged over, and he went a little wide eyed, glancing back to see Emma coming his way and separated from his friends.

"Hey." he greeted pretty happily. Maybe he had another chance? He watched her sweet face look rather shy and then she asked.

"Can you drive me home?"

(((((((((((**********)))))))))))))))))

Peter sat in the back seat of his car with Emma, his hands on her hips as she guided on top of him. The straps of her shirt were fallen off of her shoulders but her shirt still clung to her, and her hair fell a little in her face as she tried to focus. Her eyes were closed, and he watched her in awe.

This wasn't the same Emma Nelson he knew.

Peter threw his head back against the seat in heaven, then back up to watch her whimper and even sigh a bit in frustration. Suddenly she got off of him, and pushed her hair back out of her face as she sat down on the seat next to him, catching her breath but a black look in her eyes.

Awkwardly Peter chuckled and tried to do up his pants and belt again. "We never did stuff like **that** before."

Emma stared ahead blankly as she replied, "Yeah, you just pushed and grunted as I laid there like a star fish." they were both so inexperienced at the age. At 15.

"That was harsh."

Emma looked over at him, seeing the hurt cross his face and she felt a sting of guilt, "I'm sorry." she sat up and turned towards him. Her eyes filled with regret and pity. "God this was a mistake."

Peter nodded. He was starting to think so too. He was crazy to think Emma and him would be a couple again. She was always way out of his league. Plus, they didn't make another happy.

"But you were really good to me Peter. Thankyou." Emma said, meaning it. She bent down, and grabbed her bag.

Peter had to ask before she left, "Are you okay?"

She looked back and paused to think about it. "No." she got out and said casually, "Have a nice night."

Peter sat there, stunned, belt still undone and staring where Emma had left.

(((((((((****************)))))))))))

That night at home, Jesse slammed his front door of his apartment shut hard, a pan dropping from his kitchen.

He angerily stormed through the entrance and through his living room to his bedroom.

Emma had skipped his class today. Had even blocked his number when he tried to call. He'd fucking make her pay for this, before they got back together and worked this all out. He'd make her cry for forgiveness on her knees.

He threw his coat off and turned on his bedroom light, walking to his dresser and removed his shirt.

He looked at the mirror on his wall, and a small picture was placed on the corner of it. A yearbook picture of Emma. He walked to it, and clenched his jaw, but stared sorely at her beautiful picture.

Why did she want to hurt him? All he did was love her.

 **Come on guys! More Reviews, or I can't go on. I'm not getting very many. Thankyou to the ones who have reviewed! You don't need to keep reviewing to get me to update though, I'm waiting for others to finally speak up if they want more chapters (So blame them for no updates, not me!). I appreciate you guys though, and I basically write this for you too! Such a shame some people enjoy my stories, but don't get even one comment/review.**


	4. Lets Go To The Cops

**Ravengirl - Your wish is my command! Heres another chapter.**

 **AllieB052- I always see your reviews! Thanks so much for reading my stuff. Hope you keep continuing to! Lots of stuff is about to happen.**

 **Hufflepuff- I know you like your Janny! A lot more is coming up. But just a warning, it stays kind of dark, but the couples are Endgame. I warned people in my Genre that this is a romance/crime/thriller. I love those kinds of movies.**

 **Guest- You're totally right , I changed the rating! If the graphic detail bothers you, don't read. By the way, I hate Libertys Character. Love the actress, she's down to earth. But Liberty was so fucking boring to me. Thanks for vibing on my hatred for her. Stay gold! Ps, not everyone has the same taste on what looks good or doesn't.**

 **TellerofStories- Glad it's entertaining for yeah! I know it's a dark romance kinda fic but I like those the best, where a guy does anything for a girl.**

The next day, Emma couldn't skip again. She even considered removing herself from the class but she knew it wouldn't be allowed though, it was just weeks from the end of the semester.

She swallowed as she walked through the door, other students following her in and she sat at her desk, ignoring the burning stare of Jesse up front sitting at his desk.

Emma sat and watched everybody come in, her body stiffening up a little when Sean Cameron walked in and she tried to look back down at her books, but snuck a glance at him as he walked by. She felt horrible to think that it was probably his good looks that caught her interest so much, but then again, it had to be something else. Every time they caught eyes, she felt something fly through her that made her warm and feet feel like jello.

Or maybe all girls felt that way around Sean?

When the class sat down, everyone began to look up front when the late bell rang. It was odd that Mr Adams still hadn't said anything or made a cool witty remark like he usually did before class. In fact, he looked not in the mood today

He grabbed a book from on top of a binder and said loudly with a slicing tone, "Just read through your book to yourself today, try to finish it and we'll go over questions later."

With that, everyone did as told, slowly though as it was confusing he wasn't going to read this time to them or make class fun... or Emma's case, dreadful- but this was just as bad. She nearly felt her hand shaking when she picked up her book.

What if he took out all this anger out on her ? What if he really hurt her the next time?

((**))

When the bell rang for class to be over, Sean got up, and he made it his secret duty to walk up quickly to walk behind Emma, making sure she got out before MrAdams said anything.

Emma was unknowingly being protected, and her heart raced a little happily as she neared the door to exit with everyone.

"Emma." they both stopped, and her blood ran cold.

She turned, first connecting eyes with Sean since he was right behind her, and she felt her breath stop at the look he was giving her.

It's like he knew, and her stomach knotted. No-no, he couldn't know.

Sean clenched his jaw but went around her to the door slowly. He glanced back when Jesse called to him next, "Close the door will you, Sean?"

Sean watched Emma standing frozen in the place she was when she had turned back towards Jesse. Jesse caught Sean not leaving and eying the situation.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah." spat Sean, his eyes darkening on Mr Adams, but he didn't know what else he could do, and didn't know exactly what was happening between them either. Maybe he was even jealous. Maybe the two had an affair, or maybe Emma was really just helping Mr Adams grade papers.

...but Sean just didn't feel right about it.

He closed the door, but he stood by it with his arms crossed. Waiting for her.

Across the hall, Craig was ginning and nodding at Ellie and Ashley, texting them his details, "My party, tomorrow, you there?"

"Ofcourse." Ashley smiled at him.

Ellie noticed Sean waiting oddly by the English room, which door was closed.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Emma turned from the door when Sean left, and for heavens sake, she wished he stayed. She looked up at Jesse and walked over to her. She jumped back and warned him.

"I'll scream."

"Yeah." he nodded, "You will."

Just as Ellie was going to go up to Sean, he turned right around to the door, hearing a yell and then some wrestling noises in the English room, and a crash. Sean was already at the door and whipped it open, and Emma was right there, plans on running out anyways, and for some reason she was breathless. They held eye contact as Emma went around him quickly, and then walked off.

Sean went to go after her, but paused to take one look inside

Jesse stood near his desk panting, anger flashing in his eyes and two angry looking scratches on his face. He caught Sean Cameron looking at he angered, and he stormed to the door to quickly slam it shut as he caught one more taunting smirk from the punk.

"AHH!" he bellowed in pain and anger, before bending in pain from being kicked right in the groin.

Emma had defended herself. And quite well.

That bitch would pay.

(((((((((********))))))))))

At the end of the day, students were leaving to go home, but the whole day people were talking. Some say Mr Adams went home sick, but some kids saw that ugly scratch on his cheek. Mrs H even asked him how it came to be, but he answered suspiciously that it was his own on accident while scratching.

Emma walked out of school and into the sunshine with a deep breath, in and out.

Before taking her exit towards home, she saw Sean at his motorcycle, and he looked up before she could quietly pass. She swallowed, and knew he had saw what happened. Oddly, she trusted he wouldn't go to anyone, since well, she's heard nothing yet and just the look in his eyes felt comforting.

Sean even spoke up, not letting her pass as he stood by his bike and cut her off from walking by, "So, does Mrs H actually believe Mr Adams did that all on his own?"

Emma struggled with coming up with a lie, and couldn't even look Sean in the eye. She scoffed and pleaded, "Can you forget about what you saw?" she even gave quite a pout.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief and then they furrowed together, "No."

Damn. Emma said more desperately, "Please?"

"Not even if you begged."

Emma bit the end of her tongue glaring at him, staring in his eyes but her eyes flickered down his arms. They were so big, strong.

Wait-God, why did he care anyways?!

"I was even thinking of reporting it myself." Emma heart stopped and he went on, "Police hate me though," Sean seemed to mutter, glancing around and then back at her."So do me a favor and come with me instead of me doing it alone."

Her next words baffled him, "Go to hell, Sean." with that, she stormed off.

Sean watched her go and cursed under his breath. Well. That wasn't what he was expecting..

Sean turned around to pause and notice a group staring at him, and probably at him standing with Emma Nelson (He guessed that must of been wierd to see). Craig even gave him a confused look, but with him was Ashley, Ellie and another friend of theirs that was looking at him as if he talking to any other girls wasn't okay.

He rolled his eyes and stalked off back to his bike, getting on it and tried to go race to find Emma again.


	5. You Can Talk To Me

Emma gasped and shot back from entering her own driveway when once again Sean Cameron's motorcycle sped by and then parked. Emma's mouth hung, and she looked down the street- Damn living so close to the school! She turned back to him, his mask helmet now off and his wavy hair pushed back so cutely

"Go away!" she didn't know why she had to be so hostile with him, but he wouldn't stop. She wasn't going to the police, and that was that.

Sean was a little breathless but caught his breath, "no." he inhaled, "You need to talk to someone."

Emma looked at him in disbelief, but then comically, " _You're_ telling me, to talk to.. _who_? **You?** As if you're easy to talk to for anybody. You're the most feared guy in Degrassi!"

Sean got her point. "Okay.. but. ."

"But what?"

"You can talk to me."

Emma felt tingles through her body as he looked so caringly at her. She gazed back at him, but wearily. "I'm not going to the cops, Sean."

He looked annoyed, but bit his tongue.

Emma glanced at her houses front door to make sure her parents weren't in site and then began to explain.

"Do you know how much it'd not only kill my reputation, but my parents too?" she snickered sadly, looking dazed as she pictured it. "My Step dad works at Degrassi. If he found out I got hurt while he worked 10 feet away.." Emma choked up and swallowed the lump in her throat. ";;He'd never move past it. He'd never forgive himself. And even if I try to move on, any guys, or any places I want to see, he won't let me go alone. He'll forever be paranoid and I'll always be reminded of it.. .and My mom will probably think she failed me. My baby brother will probably hear rumors about ' _the teacher who use to rape his students'_ , once he grows up enough to attend Degrassi."

Sean cringed when she said it. Mr Adams had raped her.

"Emma." he pause for a moment, " How are you going to move past it?"

Emma crossed her arms, "There is only three more weeks until my semester is done."

"What about after summer? You got one more year left." He looked concerned and actually looking for answers. Emma even smiled a little until frowning.

"Why do you care? You'll be gone." she said.

They stared helplessly at another, not allowing words to explain how they really felt. There was really something about this girl that was making Sean feel stupid for not talking to her all year. Emma too was sad to see Sean wasn't just what he was on the outside. He seemed caring, honest, and determined too- it got a bit under her skin too.

She even felt some little spark between them.

Suddenly, an orange civic rolled into her driveway, and Emma and Sean turned to Jay driving and Manny hopped out when he parked. She held a wine bottle and came over, cheering happily, and possibly drunkenly.

Emma noticed the wine bottle open, and half drank. Manny came over to her, giggling wildly.

"Mr Adams had two gnarley gashes under his left eye. How do you plea?" Manny then gasped and saw Sean behind Emma now and hissed apologetically, "Sor-rryyy."

Emma muttered under her breath, "It's fine. He knows." she snuck a side glance at Sean.

"Are you drunk?" Sean had to ask Manny. What was up with her?

Manny raised an eyebrow at Emma though, shocked she had told Sean Cameron what has been going on. Then again, who wouldn't? He was a stud. She guessed that there had to be something going on between them, and could even feel a tense vibe between them, and chemistry too. She then gazed between them with a smirk. This was so bad boy/good girl taboo.

"Manny, did you need something?" she asked.

"Found your address by your Step Daddy's lisence plate back at school." Jay said, coming up behind Manny and grabbed the back of her arm gently, pulling her back against him. "Sorry, she's been like this all day."

It killed Jay not knowing why. Manny usually went cold now and then but never for this long, or ever get drunk like this. He knew something was bugging her, and she wouldn't tell him what.

"Oh, so you can have drinks with the boys, but I can't drink?" Manny asked.

"You were drinking alone, and no, you can't, cause you clearly can't handle it." Jay tried to take the bottle from her and Manny gasped and tried to hold it back.

Sean stepped in and grabbed it from both of them, eyeing them like animals and Emma did too. Emmas shoulders than dropped.

What if this was her in a year from now?

"Come on," Emma saddened and grabbed Manny's hand, glancing at Jay. "She'll be fine."

Jay mouth hung, watching Manny leave and he swallowed, trying to nod at Emma when she glanced back once more at them. Sean stood beside him, both agonizingly watching the girls go. Jay turned his head with a sigh and then noticed Sean again. He raised his eyebrow, seeing Sean in a trance.

Jay glanced back to the front door of Emma guiding Manny in, and the blonde glanced back once more back at Sean. Then she shut the door.

Jay smirked. "So you're into her huh?"

Sean looked over at him and then glared. He had his own right to keep his personal business to himself. . "I don't know what you're talking about."

"OK Bam Bam, you're only always around her now or at least looking at her." Jay taunted, "Guess I would to when she's always wearing those little skirts-"

He got shoved back onto the side of his car and his front shirt was grabbed in a fist by Sean Cameron.

Jay lifted his hands in defense, "Woah!"

"just.. . lay off her." Sean growled, letting him go.

"Sure, psycho." Jay watch him turn back to his bike to go but then chuckled. He loved being right.

Jay waved before he drove off

Sean rolled his eyes with a sigh. This guy was really getting to him and he would usually hate him by now but Sean actually didn't mind him or his asshole remarks

((((((******))))))))

Manny woke up the next day in Emma's bedroom. She was confused, wondering where she was, until she went upstairs. I mean, she still didn't know but the smell coming from the kitchen was _amazing._ And hopefully would cure her hangover. Thankgod it was Saturday now

She opened the door to yelp, and Mr S jumped and yelped back from the stove. He even wore mittens.

Manny put a hand over her mouth, embarrassed, and looked at the dinner table. Emma sat there with her baby brother and gave Manny a look.

"H-hi." Manny said, "Morning!" she tightened a smile like she didn't have a hangover right now.

"You hungry, Manny?" Snake asked, knowing her well. He was intrigued that her and Emma had become friends, but how? What did they have in common..

"Uh Yeah." she smiled at the baby at the table as she sat down too.

"OK! I'm going to go wake up your mom for breakfast" Snake told Emma who chuckled lightly and nodded.

When Snake left, Manny groaned and asked Emma, "What'd I do last night?"

"Came here, drunk, with Jay."

Her mouth hung, "I don't even remember that."

Emma whispered now, "You ranted all night about him, and how you want to tell him about Mr Adams."

Manny eyes now shimmered. She looked down. "I can't."

"I know what you mean.." Emma admitted, feeling almost ashamed and embarrassed about it too. It was upsetting. But as Emma tried to console Manny lastnight, she finally admitted to herself that she was glad to have Manny to talk to about it.

And Sean knew too. But she didn't think she'd be able to go into details with him. He might, judge her, or ..I don't know..stop talking to her?

Emma hated to admit she liked having him around. But he was causing her a lot of confusion. Was he only around to try and help? Or was there anything more?

Manny spoke up, "As much as I'm hungover. . . I do feel a bit like some demons have been risen."

"Power of Christ." remarked Emma dryly, praising the Lord jokenly.

"We should go to Craigs party."

"What? No!"

"Why?" Manny taunted, "Cause your kind of friends don't usually go there? Well, now you're friends with me, and doesn't a certain Sean Cameron have a thing for you?"

Emma shifted in her seat and went red.

Manny continued "Craigs one of his friends, he'll be there, and you better be damn sure he'll knock anyone out who has a problem with you being there. We deserve some fun"

"Manny..." A part of her knew she was highly attracted to Sean, but the other part was afraid to let that go any further. I mean, look at what she had just gone through.

Manny waited for an answer and beamed happily when she got one.

"Ok, lets go."


	6. Party At Craigs

Sean entered Craig's house while the door was open anyways, due to the party getting started and some people greeted him on his way to Craig.

"Hey."

Sean turned his head and saw Craig with two girls, waving him over. Should of known. Craig was an endless flirt. Probably slept with most the girls in school.

"Look who showed up." Craig taunted him, as Sean nodded and itched the back of his head.

"Guess I've been busy."

Craig just eyed him up and down. He had noticed Sean with Emma Nelson yesterday. It kinda hit him as odd, wondering why a pair like Sean and Emma were talking to another? Craig had known Emma for a long time since their fathers were friends, but she barely talked to him unless she had to. So why was she talking to Sean Cameron of all people?

I guess you could say while Craig did have his share of girls, he still felt shadowed by Sean sometimes. It started with Lindsey Turner in grade 9, who liked Sean better than Craig. Than other girls, who didn't seem to matter much to Craig, but then came Ellie Nash. Craig really liked Ellie. But of course, she liked Sean for a year now. And Sean wasn't even interested! And now he was hanging out with a girl who would of been caught dead with guys like them just a month ago? Miss Emma Nelson, the girl next door, with the perfect legs, and smile.

((*))

The party began to get busy, and finally, Emma and Manny showed up.

Over in the back yard of Craig's party though, Ellie had caught Sean standing alone just outside the door for a breather with a beer in his hand. She drank down the rest of her red party cup and smirked, walking out too.

"Hey." she greeted.

Sean snapped out of it, listening to the crickets in the darkness. Nothing but Craig's porch light was on. He turned his head to see Ellie walking to him with a light smile on her face.

"Hey."

She stopped in front of him, and gracefully just leaned up, kissing him.

They pulled away, Sean more shocked and looking a little confused. Ellie even kind of giggle and leaned back up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

The oddest thoughts came to Sean's mind. _Did he even want this?_ and then, _Emma. What about Emma?_

But were him and Emma even a thing? Or was he just being stupid? Was he meant to be with Ellie and not a girl like Emma?

 _((***))_

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Me either." Manny admitted, giggling with Emma as they walked through the front door of the party. The place smelt like booze and a little like pot.

Emma looked great, more than great, and she didn't even try. Her hair was blonde and smooth from being a little curled. She wore a black mini skirt, and a white tank top. She removed her black fitted little jean jacket and hung it up with Manny's coat.

Manny wore a white sleeve crop top and tight fitted jeans, her hair pin straight. The two were getting stared at as they walked through the party, but that could of been also because nobody expected them to ever hang out together.

Manny saw Jay hanging out with Alex and Amy, and she squished through some people, pulling Emma's hand and tapped on his shoulder.

Alex merely glanced, and Amy was busy glaring at something to even bother. Jay turned and even looked confused but happy.

"You came."

"Yea." Manny smiled a little, but some guilt still tied in her stomach. She could tell Jay was vibing on something going on here. . .it was taking a toll on them.

Jay just nodded at Emma who waved a little and he walked a little closer to Manny to whisper, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I tried texting you all day."

"I-" she didn't even know, and choking on her words made Jay grow suspicious.

He clenched his jaw and jealousy ripped through him, and hurt. "Are you seeing someone else behind my back?"

Mannys mouth hung, and Emma wanted to jump in, but what if Manny hated her for it?

"No!" Manny exclaimed and looked up at him in disbelief, "How could you think that?"

"He knows the signs, honey." Alex said tauntingly. Manny fought the tears.

Jay didn't even turn back to glare at Alex, he was all about Manny right now. He may of been a cheater in the past, but not now, not anymore, not with _Manny,_ but if she did this ? Consider him back to the old Jay Hogart.. cause Manny was the only thing that kept him trying to be a better guy.

"She's just-" Emma spoke and swallowed when they all looked at her in this tense moment. She rounded up the courage and looked Jay dead in the eye, "She's just helping me through something."

Jay squinted his eyes, and glanced between them. It didn't seem like a lie, but really? What could Manny be possibly helping Emma Nelson with?

"What do **you** need help getting through?" Jay taunted. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Jay" growled Manny.

I guess he was drunk. I guess he was bitter Manny had been dodging him for days. I guess he was taking his anger out on Emma now for every time Manny had avoided questions.

"What college to accept for early acceptance?" snickered Jay, "What purse to let your Daddy buy for you next? Which teacher to bring an apple to this following Monday?"

Manny's mouth hung, gazing between them and apologetically at Emma. "He's just drunk. He's an asshole when he drinks." she went to pull Emma along.

Her and Jay would talk tomorrow, and he'd have some serious apologizing to do.

"Manny," Jay grabbed her back but something caught both Emma and Manny's eye over Jay's shoulder, and it caught Amys too

"What a slut." scoffed Amy, downing her drink and glaring out the back door to Ellie Nash wrapping her arms around Sean's neck and leaning up to kiss him.

Manny looked at Emma slowly who just looked as blankly as she did when Jay was yelling at her a moment ago. Unreadable. But didn't look very happy either.

It seemed people thought because Emma looked like the perfect school girl, and had the perfect house and family ...that it meant she didn't go through shit too?

Alex laughed at Amy, "You're just mad cause it's not you anymore."

"Ugh, whatever" said Amy.

Emma turned from them and just wanted _**far away**_ from that moment. She was stupid to think her and Sean had some kind of connection anyways. She even laughed at herself as she entered the kitchen with a group of people standing in it.

How could she even let herself like a guy like Sean? Maybe he was charming, and sweet, but only when he wanted to be right? Now it seemed like he was probably using the same sweet talk to get Ellie Nash.

Emma felt so stupid. She almost trusted him.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked to the table of vodka, beer and all you can drink. Behind her, Craig stood with Ashley and one of her friends, but he cornered his eyes at Emma.

((((((*****))))))))

Manny went to follow Emma to the kitchen but Jay grabbed her and pulled her out of the party and to the front.

She ripped out of his hold when they stopped on the porch and Manny yelled at him, "I can't believe you just did that?!"

"What? Want to talk to my girlfriend!?" he yelled frustratingly back.

"Keep it up, and I **won't** be your girlfriend anymore." she was so angry he did that to Emma. He didn't know what she was going through, what they were going through, but she couldn't exactly blame him, but who else? She was tired of blaming herself.

Maybe she didn't mean what she had said, but it hit Jay hard.

Jay's face fell and he then blocked the door from Manny going back into the party, "No-"

"Jay, let me go!"

"Just tell me what's been bothering you!"

"Fine!" Manny's eyes burned with tears as she shot back, "A year ago I was raped. I'm not over it." she raised an eyebrow as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Are we good now?"

Jay stared at her in horror and shock.

((((((((((***********)))))))))))))

Emma swallowed the nasty strong taste of vodka down her throat as Craig came up behind her, and swung a light arm around her shoulder.

"Emma Nelson, at my party."

Emma clenched her cup but let it be. Craig was harmless. She was just having a bad night. Bad year, actually.

"Yeah." she sighed and he walked around to lean on the counter she stood in front of.

He looked her up and down and then chuckled, "Remember when our Dad's made us play hide and seek together when we were little?"

Emma sipped her drink again, and swallowed it hard, again. "Yeah." she then glanced over her shoulder slowly, seeing nobody had come in from the back yard. She frowned, and turned back to Craig. He wouldn't stop checking her out. And right now, she didn't mind it. Maybe she was weak, or drunk, or maybe even just wanting to hurt someone but so be it. It'd probably not hurt Sean the slightest anyways.

Emma swallowed the rest of her drink down and put it down, feeling floaty. "If I remember, I always hid upstairs," Craig swallowed when she walked closer to him, "under your bed covers." she laughed a bit un-sober-ly.

"Uh. Um, yeah." he looked down at her body in agony. Emma Nelson was really...beautiful, even. In that moment, Craig couldn't help but admit he was just jealous of Sean.

Emma lifted her hand and rested it on his shoulder, playfully shoving it before backing up, "You're it." she smiled. "Come find me." she went towards the stairs through the party.

Craig's pants tightened painfully, and he looked around, before quickly following and walking up the stairs behind her in a trance.

(((*****))))

Manny flew up the stairs of the party. She had to get away from Jay. She even shoved by a couple on the top floor before she flew the bathroom door open.

She couldn't believe she had told Jay. She felt sick to her stomach and what she saw next was worst.

"EMMA!" she stared and hung back at the door.

Craig tore away from kissing Emma's neck. The blonde leaned against, well, rather slumped against the sink barely holding onto Craig. Manny knew Emma wouldn't touch Craig with a 10 inch pole, not in her right mind. She also knew she was drunk when Emma narrowed her eyes, her hair falling a little in her face as she held onto Craig for balance.

"Go-way, Manny." she nearly slurred.

Manny rushed over and tried to push Craig apart from Emma, "She's drunk, you idiot."

"No need to get jealous, Manny." he snapped, eyeing the brunette who he slept with a year ago. He didn't understand why she ever chose Jay Hogart over him.

"She's using you like I used you last year." Manny said matter of factly, "Cue the puke in 5, 4.."

Craig's eye widened, noticing Emma did look like she was going to be sick. She whimpered and he pointed at the toilet, "Not on the floor!"

Manny held Emma's hair back as everything came up.

((((((******)))))))

Sean entered the party with Ellie no longer in tow. He blinked and looked around the party, rather still shocked about what had happened and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he should go. Maybe tomorrow, he should find out from Emma just what was between them.

His shoulder bumped into someone else' and he turned his head, and nodded in greeting when he saw Jay.

He noticed him looking rather frantically around though. "What's up?"

"You seen Manny?" Jay asked him. He knew it was a long shot, but couldn't help to ask. He was desperate. He couldn't believe what she had said. And he'd kill whoever it was who had hurt her. He just needed a name.

"No." Sean then thought, if Manny was here, was Emma? . .Nah, Emma would never come here.

Jay looked bothered and Sean didn't know where his helpful manners came from but he said, "I'll go look upstairs." Since being one of Craig's good friends, he could go up, since normally people had to stay down here. Jay nodded thankfully and continued looking as Sean went up the stairs.

(((*)))

Emma felt hot, but cold too. She tried to stop shaking from being sick but it's like more wanted to come up, but she had nothing left. She ran shaking fingers through her hair.

"Manny, I seriously do not feel good." she sat on the bathtub, Craig leaning on the doorway, and Manny feeling her head. Maybe she should go home..

"Well honey, you chugged too much vodka, too fast." she teased.

Emma muttered while closing her eyes, "Yea I shouldn't of done that." she still felt light headed.

Around the corner, Sean had come up the stairs.

"Can you get us some water?" he heard, and followed the voice.

Craig taunted Manny, "Why can't you get it?"

"Yeah because leaving her alone with **you** would be a good idea."

Sean now stood in the doorway, and he glanced wearily around at the scene, not liking what he had just heard and now his eyes were hard on Emma sitting on the edge of the tub, her hands clenching it and looking a little sick. Not drunk, but sick.

He looked back at Manny who now noticed him and her mouth hung, "Sean, um-... hey!"

Sean glared back at Craig.

"Man," Craig was at loss too. Emma's head raised up and she now saw Sean too. She rolled her eyes and just groaned, standing up and held the wall for mere support. "Let's just go, Manny."

if it wasn't for Sean, she probably would of fell, she had felt a stir of sickness once again and almost stumbled. Sean caught her, and rested her back down on the tub, and he bent in front of her, moving her hair out of her face.

"Go get some water." his voice was serious and stern. Manny went and Sean's eyes darkened as he saw a small mark on Emma's neck. A hickey.

Emma's glare wasn't so tough now as they connected eyes, "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

Sean's heart soared. He wanted her, honestly. And she couldn't see that, could she?

Emma wanted him to stop looking like he cared. She wanted him to stop stroking her hair back behind her ear and she wanted his hand that was on her knee, off. She wanted him to go back to Ellie, so he could forget her and she could forget him too...

..because otherwise, it was too painful.

"Sean, just go." she said, her words more defined and her voice more stern and sober.

He didn't know what this look in her eye was, but he didn't like it. Like she didn't trust him. He tried to joke lightly, "It's funny. The more you seem to hate me, the more I seem to like you so.. if that's what you're trying to do..."

"Shut up." Emma sighed but hated that she shook her head with a soft smile.

He chuckled as Manny came back with a water bottle and went around Sean, giving it to Emma. Sean got up, glancing behind to make sure Emma took the water before he passed Craig and Craig followed him out. Exactly what he wanted Craig to do.

"I don't know what happened man, she-" Craig was slammed into the wall around the corner in his hallway.

Sean made sure to keep quiet so the girls didn't hear, "Did you touch her?"

Craig was shocked to see the anger in Sean's eyes, "She came onto me." he went to push Sean's arm off of him, to be slammed back into the wall.

"And you thought if she was drunk, it'd be an easy go?" sneered Sean.

Craig couldn't believe this. Sean was on her side, not his. "Back off, Rocky. I don't want to fight over some.. _girl."_

That made Sean realise that wasn't just all Emma was to him. And Craig knew that, didn't he? Why else of all girls would he go after Emma for?

"What'd I do to piss you off?" Sean had to ask, really wondering. He had known Craig since forever. Why would he try to hurt him?

Craig swallowed and he adjusted his shirt when Sean finally took one step back, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at Craig.

Craig finally had enough, and he spat, "All year long I wanted Ellie, not Ashley! And I tried , I tried real hard for her to notice me but she won't, not when **your** around."

Inside the bathroom, Manny inched toward the door, eavesdropping.

"If you want Ellie, go for Ellie!" Sean shouted in a mad whisper. He couldn't believe that was what this was about!? "I don't want her, Craig!"

"But you'll happily kiss her in my backyard?" Craig snapped, "At **my** party?"

Sean shut his eyes and scoffed, rolling his head back a little and rubbed his hands down his face. He knew that kiss was such a mistake.

"It was nothing." Sean promised, "And it's nothing compared to what you did to Emma though. You don't know what she's-" Sean stopped himself from speaking futher. That was Emma's business, not Craigs.

Craig looked guilty, and possibly a little sorry. He shot back though, "Maybe it's not what I did, but what you did." Sean looked confused. "Come on, Sean. All the guys in this house and she goes for **me?** Even I wondered what you did to piss her off. You two have been rather close lately."

Sean clenched his jaw when Craig just snickered and shook his head, walking away. Sean got lost in thought at that now too. Why did Emma go for Craig? His gut turned, just thinking about them together, but then he sucked in a deep relieving breath that nothing went further.

He walked back into the bathroom to see Emma now standing and texting on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked her.

"I need someone to pick me up-" he grabbed her phone, and hung up on whoever, handing it back to her. He glanced at Manny and muttered, "Come on, I'll drive."

 **Author note: YIKES! A lot went down. Emma is definitely one confused sad girl. Poor Emma. Leave a review in the box below and tell me what you guys think! Also, what will Jay do now knowing Manny's secret? And are they over? Dun dun dunnnn. lol.**


	7. Stalker

Emma woke up with a splitting headache. The sun shined through the curtains next to the bed she was in and it made her flutter her eyes more open and realise..this wasn't her bed. But it felt so damn comfortable.

"Hey." Emma looked up to see Manny come out of the bathroom, and crossed her arms at Emma. "How you feeling?"

"Horrible." muttered Emma, recalling all of it now. The party, the kiss between Sean and Ellie-oh god, her and Craig. .

"Advil is on the night table." Manny said, nodding towards Emmas side.

Emma turned and saw two little red pills and a water ready to go. She turned back to Manny thankfully and picked it up.

"Don't thank _me_." was all Manny muttered, knowing it wasn't her that put it there.

Emma paused at that, and slowly finishing gulping the water. Was this Seans place? .. .she forgot he drove them home, but Emma couldn't go home, not that drunk.

The room was definitely guy material. Black bed covers, greyish walls, but neat and tidy at least. There were weights in the corner of the room, and a calendar by it with a cover of a certain car. Definitely had to be Sean's place. Had a scent of waterfalls and apples too actually. Emma could go back to sleep happily if Manny let her.

Manny raised an eyebrow at Emma now, seeing the blonde lost in her thoughts and now looking incredibly guilty for what she did. Her and Craig. Gross.

Emma groaned and flew back under the covers, so Manny crawled over and inside too. They laid on the blankets, staring at nothing really, just thoughts on their minds.

"I was confused about my feelings for Jay too afterwards." Manny mumbled. Emma stayed silent. "I thought, I didn't deserve this great guy, or to feel this way whenever I'm around him. I felt I had to suffer from what Jesse did, and that I couldn't be happy or even loved."

Emma swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

"The one thing great about you and Sean though?" Manny says and Emma sadly glances at her. "He already knows the secret." she then slowly began to grin, "And I might of overheard a conversation between him and Craig"

As Manny told Emma the story, Emma couldn't believe if Sean really didn't want Ellie or not. It was wierd being unsure and even jealous. It was scary. Manny was right, I guess in a way, Emma didn't feel like she had the right to fall in love right now, or be loved. Sean looked at her like she was perfect or something, and she wasn't. Yet, he still thought so, knowing the big secret. But with Sean, she felt really safe.

"Um. Manny?"

"Yea?"

Emma looked down to see only a XL black shirt on her small body, "Did you..or.."

"I changed you." smirked Manny, "Sean said we can borrow some. His shirts are like dresses on us." laughed Manny. But she was back in her clothes. She got up, and Emma sat up too until Manny headed for the door and grabbed her purse.

Emma's eyes widened as Manny out, "Where are you going!? Don't leave me!"

"You need to be alone with him." Manny said matter of factly.

" **No,** I don't."

"That's the scared little voice talking." giggled Manny and left.

Emma sat stunned, staring where she had left. She couldn't believe Manny sometimes. That damn girl! She flew back into the pillows and sighed, staring up at the cieling.

Maybe Manny was right. Sean had done enough for at least a thank you. But NOT an apology. Not until he explains himself. She groaned and got up.

((((*****)))))))

Sean leaned on his kitchen counter that faced his bedroom door. He glanced at it, and tried to concentrate on the newspaper by his plate of food. Manny had just left, so did that mean Emma was up now too? Damn. Should he make her breakfast too? No- no, that was stupid.

He scoffed and leaned off the counter, running a hand through his hair and walked to the couch he had slept on last night. He sat and that's when Emma finally came out and sighed, falling down on the couch beside him and he did a double take that she was finally up, and here, beside him, in his shirt that looked so damn good on her.

"Ok." she got quick to the point, putting her hair behind her ears softly as she sat to face him, "Thankyou for.. _helping_ last night, with everything. . " he nodded slowly, "But I really didn't need you-" he snickered. She angered, trying to talk, "What?!"

"Even when you thank people, you can't properly do it, can you? There's always a but."

" **But** , I really was fine by the time you got there." she lied.

He looked at her incredulously, "Emma if you ever drink like that again, without Manny or me around-" he shook his head with some fear in his eyes, "What if Craig didn't stop? What if you went further?"

Emma looked away, guilt ridden, "It wasn't just Craig." She avoided Sean's eyes. Why? Wasn't she so sure he wouldn't even be slightly hurt?

"I cant.." Sean drifted off, and snickered, rubbing his forehead, "Why **Craig**?" he asked madly.

Emma looked up and they connected eyes. Hers saddened, "I don't know," she said, shrugging her left shoulder where his shirt on her sort of hung off of. He stared right at it and swallowed. "Why _not_ , Sean?"

Sean snapped out of it at that question, and looked at her in disbelief. "Because," he looked around before finally confessing, "Cause Craigs not the one who cares about you." he looked at her like she was crazy, "Or tries to help you, and ends up fucking confused because you kissed his best friend when he thought.."

"Thought what?" her small voice asked, staring at him. Her heart was pounding.

He couldn't believe he was saying it. His chest was caving in as he stared back into her eyes. They were so hazel and bright. He finally let a breath out, "That you and me.."

She waited patiently, and gave him a questionable look, "There's a you and me?"

"Yea." he said, nodding, sure of it, but still waiting for her to agree. "Right?" he eyed her. He had never felt so desperate in his life, or nervous.

She looked down for a second, until back up at him and she moved in closely since facing him. His head was turned towards her and he shut his eyes when her hand just rested on the side of his face, and she watched him as she slowly leaned up and pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes. They kissed so softly and she moved her hands down to his shoulders, to his arms.

He sighed in bliss and kissed her deeper, turning his body and it heated up. Emma moved over him, and he pulled her down into his body while kissing another passionately. She moaned and had to pull away a little, their eyes still closed as their bodies just moved together in the heat of the moment and they were breathless. Emma felt his hardness and she knew her body straddling on top of his wasn't helping. Or the fact that her body, and her heart, wanted him too.

He smelt just like his room, waterfalls and apples, little musk.

He cringed and tried to stop, "Em, maybe this is too fast for you.." her body felt made for his, and her vanilla scent was trying him crazy.

"Why?" she asked him, and he was speechless for a moment. She almost looked offended.

He took one hand off her hip to caress her hair behind her ear, "Because of what happened with-" he raised an eyebrow at her when she put a hand over his mouth and she just giggled a bit.

"Just don't say his name." Emma said and gave him a look, "Unless you want to ruin our first time together."

With her hand on his mouth still, his eyes went from confused, to smoldering and playful. Emma then blushed and removed her hand.

"Um, I meant like.."

"I knew what you meant." he smirked a bit, watching her get a little flustered. He gave her an assuring look, "I want us to be together too Em, if thats what you want too."

She nodded, her eyes gazing into his and he nodded back before the door knocked. He groaned when she got off him and she blushed madly sinking back into the couch.

"Sorry." she knew she got him hard. Honestly, just from pressing against him, she could tell his size too. Lets just say..big, and intimidating.

"Its fine." Sean got up, "Not your fault." he muttered on the way to the door with her giggling back on the couch and he gave her a playful glare. It was most definitely her. Her, in his shirt. Her, straddling him, kissing him.

He opened the door.

"Hey Sean." Ellie greeted, standing there. "Can we talk about that .. kiss, last night? And everything else."

Emma's smile dropped, and she couldn't see who was at the door, but heard well enough. Sean's body was frozen in front of it too. Quietly, Emma got up.

"Ellie." He couldn't believe this. This looked, bad. "I cant.."

"Can I come in?" she asked, "Might make this whole thing easier."

"No, um.." he itched the back of his head.

Ellie was taken back. Wow. Ouch. "Well then I'll talk here?" she insisted, "Are you busy?"

"Yeah, sort of." Sean tried to lower his voice, "Listen, El. Last night.." he didn't even know how to say it, or what to say. "I don't-" he was cut off when Emma slipped by him and between them.

She wore her clothes again from last night and jean jacket too, hense the leaving part. Ellie's mouth even hung and they both watched Emma turn before she left, "He's free now." her and Sean locked eyes. He was taken back to the coldness back in her eyes and his stomach dropped.

"Emma." he said but she kept walking away and through the exit, "Em!"

Ellie turned back to him, rather confused. Emma Nelson, and Sean Cameron? "What was _she_ doing here?"

Sean tried to pick his mouth up, glancing once more where Emma left. "Ellie," he finally said it, "Me and you, _it's not happening_. Okay?" he scoffed and went back inside, "Sorry." he slammed the door with that, and charged through his apartment, cursing himself and his shit luck.

He stopped at the doorway of his bedroom, staring sadly at his t-shirt Emma was wearing just minutes ago, and it now laid out on his bed on the edge.

((((((((***)))))))

Emma was walking home, a long walk by the way, and scoffed as she tried to take a short cut without going down a busy street. She was just blocks from her house now, carrying her jean jacket, and mind on what had just happened.

Maybe she had been too dramatic? Maybe she should of stayed, and let Sean explain why the hell Ellie was there.

Emma didn't notice a car slowing down beside her, until it parked on the side of the road and she glanced back. She saw Jesse get out and she stopped dead in her tracks, just staring forward now with a deer in the headlights look.

Without turning, she begged as he came up from behind, "Please leave me alone." she gazed at the houses around them, he wouldn't try anything, it was also day time. Someone was hosing their garden just down the street. She could scream, and they'd hear. He noticed too as he came up from behind Emma and walked around her with a dark look in her eyes.

"Explain yourself." he said slowly.

Emma looked at him like he was nuts, but was careful with her words, "Explain _what?"_ she whimpered when he grabbed her arm, and stepped in closely, keeping his voice down.

"I saw you go to his house last night, and I saw you leave just this morning." Emma struggled and began to sob when she realised he was stalking now.

"Let me go!"

"Did you fuck him? HUH!?" he yelled now, and Emma glanced over to see the older lady look over from hosing her garden. Jesse glanced back too, keeping a hold of Emma. He turned back to her and whispered, "Get in my car, right now."

"No."

He raised an eyebrow.

Emma swallowed hard and trembled when he got even closer to her. "I'd snap that old ladys neck faster than you running to her for help."

Emma gasped and he barely felt her fists hitting against him as he dragged her towards his car and she groaned in pain when he smacked her against the passenger's side hard. He then pressed his body to hers and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. He held it roughly as she glared into his eyes and he began to caress her hair.

"If I find out that juvenile touched any part of you, I'll cut off his damn fingers."

Emma whimpered, trapped between the car and his body. "Jesse, why are you doing this?" she begged, "Please just stop. Stop."

He looked down, hurt, and whispered, "I can't. I love you."

Emma looked at him, sick to her stomach. When he got lost in her eyes, Emma noticed a shadow creeping up on them, and her eyes widened when a shovel smacked the back of Jesse's head.

Emma shut her eyes and yelped a bit when Jesse landed, hard. He was out cold, and Emma looked up wide eyed at the guy holding the shovel.

Jay threw it down and gave Emma a look before sighing and looking back down. "You and Mr Adams eh?" Emma stayed silent, too shocked. Jay leaned down and checked Jesses wound out on the corner of his forehead. Just a little bloody.

Emma's eyes widened looking around and just seeing the old lady down the street now going into her house but glancing back at them.

"That's Wilma, she gave me the shovel." Jay told Emma, as he casually opened Jesse's back door. "I saw you walking down Park Avenue, when you turned on this street. I didn't know who it was, but I saw him tailing you too."

Emma was loss of words, "Um."

Jay went back to Jesse, wondering how to get him in the car. "Grab his legs."

"Jay!" Emma now yelled and shut her eyes, trying to think. If Jesse woke up, he'd seriously hurt them. When she opened her eyes, Jay was giving her a serious stern look.

"I'm going to ask you this once." Emma nodded, waiting. "If he's been stalking you, is this what you have in common with Manny? Is that why you guys are friends now?" Jay's eyes seemed distant, "Are you helping another?"

Emma felt her hands shaking, and she looked away. She jumped and gasped when Jesse groaned with a stir until Jay stood over him, and looked back at Emma once more. "Did **he** rape Manny?" no answer. "Did he!?"

"Jay-" Emma bursted into tears, but nodded.

With that, Jay sent one more punch at Jesse, that sent him into a world of darkness again. "Grab his legs." Jay instructed one last time and Emma did as told.

 **Author note: EEK! Jay knocked Jesse out and is seemingly taking action against him, with Emma in tow. What will happen next? Leave a review if you want more chapters!**


	8. I Won't Hurt You

**Guest- Jesse isn't dead, he's just knocked out. Jay saved Emma from being hurt again. They are ALL going to take care of Jesse.**

 **LilGurlFresh- Thank you so much! Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **JermainsGurl- Thanks for the review! Here's another update.**

 **AllieB05- They are going to only stay friends in this fic though. I do enjoy my Jemma too, I need to make a story with them soon. They're probably my fav What If couples.**

((((((((((((***************))))))))))))))

"Is he dead?" Emma asked, pacing up and down the couch area as Jesse was tied to a large water pipe in Jay's basement.

Jay sat on a chair, his eyes darkly on Mr Adams who he tied up. "No." he muttered. He wished he was though. His house the perfect hide out though because nobody lived here but his drunk uncle who didn't return for weeks at a time.

Hatred coursed through Jay's viens for this man who had hurt his girl, but he wanted him to be up so he could see the pain cross his face for what he did to Manny. Jay had plans.

"This is not good, so not good." Emma kept pacing and Jay finally looked over his shoulder.

"Will you calm down?" he stood up and walked over, raising his voice more, "This creep had not only done this once, but twice, that we **know** of. Any more victims or not, he deserves what's coming."

"What's coming, Jay?" Emma asked him, not even sure herself.

Jay clenched his jaw and turned away from her, "I'm thinking." he confirmed.

Emma sucked in a shakey breath and wished she never left Sean's. She went to reach for her Iphone in her jacket that sat on the table in front of the couch, "I'm calling Manny-"

"Go ahead." Jay said, "It won't make me untie him."

Emma ran panicked fingers through her hair as she called Manny's number

((((***))))))

When Manny left Sean's house an hour ago, she stopped by the Diner to eat but found it odd when Sean had come in 20 minutes later, and he was alone. She eyed him at the corner of her eye, wondering what happened with him and Emma when she left. "Come on, Em." she whispered to herself, rolling her eyes.

She left so they could be alone, to finally get the ball rolling!

She watched him sit roughly down at the counter, swiping his fingers through his wavy hair and letting out a sigh she could even hear. Something must of happened. She could tell.

Her phone rang, and she jumped, scrambling for her phone on the table past her plate of pancakes and grabbed her phone. She blushed at people who had turned to look at her rudely. Sean had turned, and she locked eyes with him when she answered.

"H-hello?"

Sean paused, then stood up, seeing Manny's eyes flicker once or twice at him. Was it Emma on the phone?

"Hey." Sean greeted as he walked over and cleared his throat, Manny put her finger up to pause him. He rose his eyebrows.

"What!?" Manny hissed now in the phone, her eyes wide. She tried to lower her voice. "Emma." she said sternly. Sean listened closely, "Put. Jay. On. The. Phone."

Sean waited and looked around with a small embarrassed grin when Manny began to yell, causing everyone to look at her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, JAY!?"

She hung up after a second, and got up, grabbing Sean's arm, "You're driving us. Hurry. Jay did something **bad** to Mr Adams."

((((((((************)))))))))))))

Sean now sat on the same chair Jay did moments ago, staring at Jesse now who was still tied to the pole but awake now, panting angrily through his gag where a rag was tied around his head and mouth. There was a cut on his forehead from where he landed on the ground and the blood from it was dried up. Who knew what the back of his head looked like from the shovel.

Emma sat on the couch in a ball, biting her thumb. Manny had her hands in her head beside her on the couch. Jay leaned on the wall and flew his arms out, "What was I suppose to do? Let him hurt her?!"

Sean couldn't help but agree. Jesse glanced at him darkly but Seans eyes were point blank on him and Jesse seemed a little afraid of that and mumbled something through the rag.

Sean roughly removed it and Jesse began shouting at them, "This is illegal!" he spat, "I'm a victim! You can't hold me against my will like this!"

Sean got up from the chair and clenched his jaw. No matter what, they were in this now. And Jesse was no victim.

"And you two?" he glared between Jay and Sean, and Sean stopped in front of him, "Are going to fucking jail where you assholes belong."

Sean threw his fist across Jesse's face, sending out a loud crunching noise and Manny yelped. Emma even jumped and stared at Sean shaking his hand now. Jay couldn't believe it either but had to chuckle until Manny yelled at him, "This isn't a joke!"

"He deserves it." Jay shrugged. Sean had shut Jesse back up with the rag and turned to them.

"Yea. We're in shit." he admitted, glancing at Emma. He frowned when she looked away. "But, if we have proof he was stalking you-"

"The old lady." Jay pointed out, snapping his fingers.

Emma groaned and tossed her head back, "It's not enough. We need more. He's got actual wounds, I don't."

"He's going to get another soon." muttered Manny, not believing how hard Sean could hit. Jesses eye already looked to be swelling up.

Emma stared numbly at Jesse for a moment before she turned to Manny, "Monday. Tomorrow is Monday a-and they're going to wonder where he is when he doesn't show up to class. We need to let him go."

"So he can run to the cops?" Jay taunted, "You heard him, he wants me and Sean to burn for this."

"Funny how he seems to hate you more yet Jay was the one to hit him with the shovel." joked Manny, glancing from Sean, to Emma. They could only guess why. Emma was Jesses eye candy, his 'girl' in his world, and Sean was messing that up.

"We can call in sick for him," Sean said, a plan conjuring up in his head. They all, even Jay, seemed shocked he came up with that. "Pretend to be him."

"I think I can do that." admitted Jay with a shrug.

Him and Sean began to talk, going over what they should do and say. Manny muttered to Emma on the couch, "Did we do this?"

Emma's eyes scanned from her to the boys, her gaze softening on Sean before glaring at Jesse. "No. He did." she admitted. She looked at Manny and whispered, "maybe he deserves this."

"What are we going to do with him though, Em? We can't **kill** him." Manny's eyes widened by the thought, "So what? We kick him around and let him go. He's still going to the cops."

"And that's why we have to find a way to make him not go to the cops." Emma said.

But what? What could stop Jesse from doing that?...

"We need to take shifts." Jay spoke up, and the girls looked over. Jay glanced at Manny and said to Emma and Sean, "You guys have first watch. We need to go talk."

Manny bit her lip but followed Jay up the stairs, leaving Emma and Sean alone with Jesse. Sean watched as she narrowed her eyes so closely at him, almost afraid he was going to get loose.

"He's not going anywhere, Em." Sean promised softly.

She turned her head to look at him, and just turned away from the both of them, going into the guest room next to this very room.

She'd be on 'watch', but she didn't want to look, or be near Jesse.

Sean followed her into the room, closing the door to talk to her without Jesse listening. Jesse could hear everything though, and cornered his eyes and tilted his head to listen.

"Why did you leave?" Sean asked Emma.

She turned before sitting down on the bed, "Because you had a guest." she snapped.

Sean went over, and she frowned when he bent in front of her, and his eyes gazed up at her sincerely. "Me and Ellie are nothing, Emma. She knows that now." he had to laugh a bit uneasily, "And I wouldn't be doing _**this**_ for any other girl but you."

Emma pouted a bit, and gazed around worriedly, "What is _this?"_

Sean tightened his jaw and looked down, hating to be honest. "He needs to pay for what he did Emma. Can you imagine what he could of done if Jay wasn't there? Do you know how sick it makes me knowing *I* wasn't there? That I could of been?" he stood up and raised his voice, "Dammit Emma, you need to start trusting me!"

Emma's mouth hung and she stared at him. She stood up and then stood in front of him, "I do.." she whispered and he softened when her fingers slid up his chest, and one hand held the back of his neck. She pressed her body against his and he tightened up against her as they moved in to kiss but were distracted by the feel of anothers bodies.

Her hands went down to his jeans, and she started slowly unzipping his zipper, "Emma." he went to stop her hands and caught her stern look.

"Sean." she said just as firmly back and raised an eyebrow as she unbuttoned them now, "I **know** what I want, and I want this."

He swallowed hard, trying to resist but got lost in her eyes and her body when she leaned back and took off her shirt.

Jesus. Back in that lacey little number. She slid the skirt off too and Sean's arm reached out and grabbed her less than gently back into his big arms and she giggled a bit before he leaned down and kissed her.

"One more time." he muttered against her lips, pushing her back against the wall behind her and his big hands gripped the sides of her panties.

"I want you." Emma panted between the kiss, and he ripped her panties down. His arms easily lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped, feeling his hard cock already at her entrance. She closed her eyes and waited a little fearfully. But she meant what she told him. She trusted him. Was even falling in love with him.

"I won't hurt you." she opened her eyes, and stared back at Sean. There was nothing but a serious look in his eye, and the fear left her.

She then jumped and gasped when he thrusted into her, and she gasped again at his size throbbing inside of her before she moaned and whimpered.

"Oh god," she panted, "Oh my god." she tried to get use to his size, and she bit her lip. Now he was helping her by holding each of her round cheeks in his hands and lifting.

He rocked her up and down against the wall, her body bouncing a little as she let him rock his cock in and out of her. It felt amazing. She felt like she was already building up a climax. "SEAN!"

The rocking was heard on the other side of the wall, where Jesse was tied up, and tears stung his hateful eyes, hearing as another man fucked his sweet, little Emma.

He'd kill Sean if he ever got loose, and he'd do it in front of Emma too to see her cry.

(((*))

"That feel good?" Sean asked Emma, now on top of her on the guest bed, slowly guiding into her as they panted. Jesse was far from their minds. Emma replied by shaking her head yes and giving him big, puppy-dog eyes. She bit her lip as he slowly lifted her hips and slid his cock steadily back and forth inside of her. His eyes hungerily watched her every sexy reaction.

Emma arched her back. She wanted more, and kept urging her hips up and down to feel Sean impale her again and again. Her body was building up another orgasm, probably on her third, or fourth. She had lost count. She was seeing stars.

Emma blushed and squirmed as he complimented her, "God you're beautiful. Everything about you is perfect." he started to thrust into her faster and she gasped and moaned as his hands teased her big breasts and then her clit.

"Emma..." he grunted. She loved hearing him say her name, "Baby... I'm going to come soon."

Emma couldn't have been more beautiful to Sean at that moment. She raised her hips to meet his, to make him come faster, and she leaned her head up to kiss him and they kissed lovingly, full of lust and passion.

Nobody had ever made her feel like this. She also felt him throbbing hard inside of her before he tore away to curse and shut his eyes tight. He was coming, and she made sure to circle her hips.

Sean had never come so hard in his life, and he buried as deeply into Emma as possible while he did. Emma shut her eyes tight every time he pushed to the core, and she bit her lip smiling into the croak of his neck until he was finished.

He collapsed, and he stared endlessly at her. "Jesus." he cursed and ran an exhausted hand down his face and then wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in to cuddle him.

Emma melted into his arms and stayed there, never wanting to come out or leave this room.


	9. Her Only One

The front door of Jay's house opened and closed and Manny growled in frustration as she paced the porch outside, "I can't believe you _did this!"_

Her and Jay needed alone time. Time to yell at him!

Jay was behind her, watching her with a cringe and then scoffed, grabbing her. "I did it because I love you!" he bent down, eye level. Manny saddened but then complained.

"You should of just let him go.."

Jay clenched his jaw and nodded, "I should of. But I couldn't. " the look in his eye was determined to make Jesse pay. Manny's heart fluttered and soared.

"What are we going to do with him, Jay?"

"You know me, Dimples. I'll always find a way out of things."

He smirked at her knowing smile as she rolled her eyes. That was true. She then pouted when he leaned closer and lifted her chin.

"You still mad at me?"

"Yes." she mumbled, but let him lean in, and they kissed softly. Things were about to get heated up when he pushed her softly back against the house and she wrapped her arms around his neck. But then she gasped, and pulled away, "The tape!"

Jay blinked and looked questionably at her, "What?"

"He recorded-" she stopped, her eyes casting down and she tore away from him for a moment. She muttered, "I know he recorded it. Back when he. Um.."

"When he raped you." she looked up when she heard the venom in Jay's voice. His looks could kill. **He** looked like he could kill. Manny didn't want to get him any more angry.

"Yes." she tried to explain, "But if we find them, we can prove to the cops what he did to us!"

Jay looked angry still, but then seriously considered it and nodded, "Fine. That's a good idea." he pulled Manny in, "Now, back to where we were." She smiled against the kiss and they happily kissed another. His hands ran through her long hair and she moaned between the kiss.

(((**)))

Meanwhile downstairs..

Sean laid in the bed still lying with Emma, but she was fast asleep. He stared down at her, a small smile tugging on his lips. She looked so comfortable and finally peaceful beside him. He tucked a piece of her golden hair behind her ears until his head turned, hearing footsteps pounding down the steps.

When Sean came out of the room, he was just pulling his wife beater on and Jay and Manny had just reached the bottom of the steps and Jay raised an eyebrow. He then smirked. Sean rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him so Emma could sleep.

Sean asked, "What's going on?"

Manny stopped a good distance away from Jesse, glancing at him and back to Sean, "We think we can find something on him. We need to go to his house though."

Jay walked to Jesse and bent down, checking his coat pockets as Jesse struggled. Jesse spat out his rag as Jay took his keys. "Got em'."

"You won't find anything." Jesse confirmed.

"You don't even know what we're looking for." Manny spoke with a firm, near taunting voice. Jesse even glared over at her. She raised an eyebrow. Jay went back over to her, swinging the keys and smirked too. He was glad Manny could face Jesse, and stand up to him.

"We'll go tomorrow." Jay informed Sean and Manny, "We had a big day today already" he joked.

"What is it?" Sean had to ask, "What are we looking for?"

Manny kept her eyes locked on Jesses. "His sick little home videos."

Jesse was easy to read as anger and a little fear swept over his face. Manny nodded and turned, going up the stairs. Jay went to go too but turned back to Sean, nodding at the closed guest room door with a smirk, "Tell Emma the good news when she comes to."

Sean snickered and rolled his eyes watching Jay go. He then turned as he heard Jesse's slicing tone, "You think you're the only one she's had this week? The only one she's kissed?"

Sean squinted his eyes at Jesse, not fully understanding what he was saying. Jesse still shook a little angrily but he said with a hard stern voice, "Oh how cute. You thought you were her only one or something."

Doubt about Sean and Emma began to swim in Sean's head and he frowned deeply. Was Jesse saying there was another guy?

Jesse laughed, looking down and continued to chuckle, "You should of just stuck to your usual skanks and whores and left Emma alone."

Sean clenched his jaw. Jealousy ran through his viens and he glanced at the door Emma was behind.

"Good ol' Peter." Jesse said with a wink, "The two are old flames. Fire wasn't out the last time I saw them together." he lied. Technically.

Sean tightened his fists and just stormed by, trying not to let Jesse get to him. It's probably what he wanted. He closed the door a little roughly and Emma sat up a in the bed sleepily.

"What's going on?" She asked, tightening the blanket around her chest. She looked so good, so perfect. Sean paced a bit but stopped and let his eyes trail up her. He couldn't believe this _girl_ had him going crazy like this. When she was around, he was different. A good different. A scary different.

He sighed heavily, and walked over, crawling back in and she laid down with him, watching him closely and a little worried. She saw that look in his eye when he came in.

Sean held her closely, both staring at another. He clenched his jaw as he struggled with his words and looked away. When he glanced back at her he just said simply, "I want you _. Only you_. That goes vise versa right?"

Emma tilted her head a bit, wondering what made him think otherwise. "Right."

He smirked, and it slowly spread into a grin as she rolled her eyes but blushed. He loved that he could make her do that. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed into his mouth, kissing him back. She never wanted to leave this room. Her heart was pounding, and so was his. The doubt erased from his head and he held onto Emma tightly, pulling her body against his.

Emma Nelson was his. Wow .

 **Author note: Just a good little short chapter to let you guys know I'm still here. I've been finishing a lot of stories lately, I'm hoping this one soon too. For the people who message me that it's annoying I don't finish my stories? Well, it's annoying when I don't get reviews or motivation! Writing a good story doesn't come easy. Chill out. For the rest of you who have been reviewing, thanks so much! It really means a lot. Hope you liked the chapter! More to come soon**


	10. Too Good To Be True

Bacon and eggs was all Sean could smell as he followed Emma up the stairs the next morning. Manny was making everyone breakfast and smiled when they entered the over dated kitchen.

"Yum." Emma said, sitting down across from Jay who was digging into his bacon. Manny already knew Emma so well and gave her just eggs and toast.

Manny sat down her and Sean's plate and they sat to eat. "So," she said, a little worriedly, "Whose going to call in for Jesse today?"

Sean and Jay glanced at another with looks. Who sounded more like Jesse?

"I'll do it." confirmed Jay, "I got us into this mess."

"Do we go to school today?" Emma asked, "Act like we don't know anything?" She wasn't so sure she could do that.

Manny thought about it and suggested, "Me and Jay can stay today. If you guys stay tomorrow? Hopefully by then, we can find the tapes he has in his house."

Emma swallowed her eggs down hard. Her stomach knotted. She wanted to find those tapes, but another half of her didn't.

Sean nodded, "That sounds good." he looks back at Jay, "Me and Emma will go to school and when I'm back, we can go to his place."

Jay snorted glancing around at the girls, "And leave him with them?"

"He's not going anywhere." Manny said with an eye roll.

Jay clenched his jaw, looking back at Sean who raised an eyebrow and nodded. Jesse was triple tied to a pole built into the ground. "Fine." he muttered.

"If we stop by my house tonight," Emma mentioned, "I can get my moms taser."

Jay laughed picking up his orange juice, "That'll work."

"I have something better." Sean muttered, eyes down on his food, "We'll pick it up on the way to school so I can grab some clothes."

"I'll call my mom and tell her I'm staying with you tonight for studying." Manny said to Emma, getting up. Emma nodded, then sat there silently, letting her thoughts consume her. What the hell were they going to do? They better find these tapes.

((*))

After breakfast, Sean and Emma went out the door to head to his place and stop at hers for clothes.

"Hey!" they turned, seeing Jay back in the door way. The guy had a beer already in his hands. Sean snickered beside Emma who shared a look with him.

"Don't trust anybody but us with this." Jay warned.

Sean gave him a obvious look.

Jay continued, "Not your little goody two shoe squad," he told Emma and pointed to Sean, "Or your friends either, _if_ you have any."

With that, he went inside. Sean guided Emma back to his motorcycle while muttering, "I'm going to _punch_ that guy one day." Emma laughed while he helped her onto his bike.

((((((((******))))))))

Sean was packing his bag in his room while Emma sat on the end of his bed. She bit her lip and tried to get the nerves to just calm. She looked up at Sean and he was the best for that. She smiled slightly not believing _she_ was with **Sean** Cameron. The bad boy of Degrassi. The way his hair waved and a piece fell into his face as he looked down and packed was so cute. His arms were so defined and she wanted to touch him again.

Last night was amazing. She never knew she could feel that good again. It was better than she ever hoped.

..and to think, the other week, the two pretended they never noticed another.

"I'm just about done." Sean said, glancing up and locked eyes with her. He saw a look on her face and smirked a bit, zipping his bag up. "What?"

She shrugged. "Nothing." she lied, then got up. "Can I take a shower?"

He turned and nodded, "Yea," he watched her walk to his bathroom door but she turned before going in.

"Can you take a shower too?" she teased.

"Are you saying I stink?" He was almost offended!

"No dummy," she giggled, "I'm telling you to come with me." she turned back to put on the shower. Sean gulped and stared. He then sucked in a breath and rolled his eyes at himself. Emma made him feel as if he's never been with a girl before. Jesus.

Emma laughed some more as they were in the shower together, the water running down her naked back with Sean's arms around her waist, keeping her close to him. They kissed as the steam from the water built up. Emma closed her eyes and softly kissed him back, feeling his lips devour hers. It heated up and she whimpered when his hand slowly slid between them and crept up her thighs.

Sean kept tenderly kissing her but her breath got unsteady and then she was gasping as his hand kept up speed. Her hands went to his shoulders to hold on for balance. Water poured over their bodies and with his other hand, Sean ran his fingers through her wet blonde hair and cupped her head, kissing her once more before pulling away and watched her come. She cried out a little and held onto his hard biceps now and shut her eyes.

Sean would make sure she would always feel this good. Not the awful forcefulness Jesse applied on her. She would feel good, and loved-

At the thought of love, Sean stopped. She had finished too and caught her breath before turning and washing her hair. Sean, with almost fear in his eyes now, watched her do that then get out, handing him a towel as well.

When she stepped out and had the towel around her body, he tied his around his waist, slowly coming up and Emma noticed him suddenly so quiet.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and he gazed up from looking at the floor.

He shrugged, "Nothin'." she looked at him strangely. He cleared his throat and opened the door, "I'm gonna change and we can run to your house for you to pack."

Emma nodded, watching him go, but an odd knot formed in her stomach. What was that all about?

(((**)))

"I-" Sean stopped talking, and worriedly glanced over his shoulder. Emma was still in her house as he was waiting outside in her driveway for her now. Her house to about 8 sizes bigger than his old family home (when he did live with his parents).

He was on his phone and told the person on the other end, "She's from a whole different world than me. She's someone I never thought I'd be with. And vise versa. I never thought she'd want to be with a guy like _**me**_ **.** You know? What if this doesn't last? Maybe she's in some kind of shock from it all and I'm her 'acting out' phase... "

"Sean, relax." came Jay's reply. Sean seemed fidgety as he glanced back to Emma's door. "I questioned a lot with Manny once upon a time too but you know who I didn't question? When I was with Alex, or any other girl, because I never felt I didn't deserve them. Manny seemed too unreal, too perfect, too good to be true."

Sean nodded, completely feeling that right now.

"But," Jay paused, "That's the best part man. This is your dream girl. You finally have her and even if you don't feel you deserve her, you got her. Are you going to fuck that up?"

"I don't want to, but that seems to be my legacy...fucking up."

Jay laughed then said, "Last Tuesday Emma Nelson didn't even look your way, now she's in your sheets... take it or leave it man."

"Maybe we had sex too soon.."

"Man up, Seanny." Sean rolled his eyes but listened to Jay, "The girl is well aware now on how to say no. Was she saying no?"

"No."

"Were you?"

Sean chuckled, "No." Far from.

It was quiet for a moment before Jay spoke again, even a little softer. "I love Manny. It use to scare me shitless.."

Sean glanced over his shoulder again, his body tensing up. "It's been a week.." he muttered. Thoughts of Emma ran through his head though..how he loved her smile, her blushing, her good and even bad habits and even just her moans.

"The heart knows man."

"Man up, Jay." Sean mocked back then Emma came out. He quickly coughed and turned, "I gotta go. See you later."

"I got everything." Emma said, her little leather prada bag over her shoulder. Sean wanted to smirk, he was dating a girl who had a PRADA backpack.

"Even your taser?" he teased, handing her the other helmet and they got on.

She laughed. "Even my taser."

As he drove them to school, her arms wrapped around his waist tight on the motorbike. He left out the fact he brought his little handy weapon too... but they'd talk about that later. You see, Sean said so, he and Emma came from different worlds. In Sean's world, you needed protection. A gun laid safely in his duffle bag on the back of the bike. Just incase.

((**))

"Who was that?" Manny questioned, coming back into the kitchen where Jay sat, hanging up his phone.

"No one." he laughed. It was fun to watch Sean shaking in his boots over a girl. The guy would come to see, he was falling hard.

Manny yelped when he pulled her down onto his lap and she raised an eyebrow. "Did this someone get you all hot and frisky?"

Jay scoffed in disgust, pulling away when he almost kissed her, "Nasty. It was Sean."

Manny giggled but leaned in, kissing his lips softly before pulling apart and he groaned in disapproval. "You need to call the school, pretend to be Jesse."

She handed him the phone after pressed star 69 to cover the caller ID. He took it and cleared his throat, listening to it ring.

"In acting class, we would do breathing exercises." Manny explained, and showed him how to do it until he clasped a hand over her mouth and somebody picked up.

"Degrassi High. Patricia speaking." the secretary answered.

Jay put on his best charming act, "Patsy. It's me, Jesse." he coughed and cringed as he spoke, "I'm not feeling well today hun. Could be the flu."

"Oh dear! Will you be out a few days?"

Jay raised an eyebrow. Easier than he thought. "Yea. Must of picked it up at school from one of the kids. At least a day or two."

"Call and let me know if you need more days, alright Jess?"

Jay raised his eyebrows. 'Jess?'. Wow. Seems Mr Adams and the secretary might be close.

"Sure thing sweetness." Manny scrunched her nose listening to Jay act out Jesse. Was it weird she was getting jealous?

The secretary giggled a bit softly, "Text me if you want me to come by with soup."

Jay held back his laughter. Manny gave him a look and he silently laughed before replying, "I don't wanna get you sick. Maybe later this week though I'll take you to dinner."

Manny laughed quietly and rolled her eyes. With that, Jay hung up, and she raised an eyebrow. He laughed, setting the phone done and leaned back in his seat.

"We're scott free for two days."

"Really?" Manny teased, "Sounds like you have a date."

Jay snickered and nodded, getting up. "Sounds like Jesse has a thing with the secretary." Manny didn't doubt it but frowned deeply and Jay noticed it. "What?"

She looked up and muttered, "Just his... _obsession_ with Emma. It doesn't make sense when he can have all these women but does...what he does.." she choked up.

"Hey." Jay went to her and looked sternly into her eyes, "He does what he does because he's a _sick_ fuck who needs to be stopped. And we're going to stop him. He probably always got what he wanted and doesn't like the word 'no'. Now it seems he longs to hear it after someone has said it to him. He wants what he can't have, Manny."

Manny nodded, but tears burned her eyes. She was probably the first to tell him no. For once, she was proud of that.

"Can we go lay down?" she pouted slightly and he soothed circles down her back.

"Yea baby."

((**))

When Sean and Emma got to school, they were nervous, squishing through all the students on the way to their lockers. "You think he called in yet?" Emma asked, stopping at hers and Sean leaned on the locker beside hers. He nodded.

"Yea. And I'm sure it's fine." he assured. He glanced at students passing by. These students had no idea what they had done. Who they had tied up in their basement. Then again, they didn't know that same somebody was a monster. They'd know soon though. Hopefully.

Across the hall, Ashley turned to see Ellie not listening to her and looked over her shoulder to see what Ellie was gloomily looking at. She cringed, noticing Sean with Emma Nelson and the two actually seemed to be wrapped up in another and _close._ It was maybe odd to see the two together, if they were together, but they did look kinda cute. Sean even pulled Emma in close as the bell rang and kissed her before pulling apart for class.

"What a slut." Ellie bittered.

"El, Emma Nelson is not a slut. You know that." Ashley said softly to her best friend and closed her locker, "You gotta move on."

"But me and him, we were so c _lose_ to being-" she scoffed and shook her head, "Then **she** walked in and he goes a-wall on me."

"It doesn't matter when she walked in, the fact is that when she does, his eyes are on her. You can't change that. It's like a game. You lost. She won."

"Thanks Ash." snapped Ellie and she turned, storming off and almost smacking into Craig who came over.

Craig watched Ellie go and went to Ashley, "Everything okay?"

Ashley sighed, glancing at Sean and Emma walking to class. "Ellie's mad at.. that." he looked, and nodded.

"Understandable. It's strange. Out of his field. Since when does he even like girls like Emma anyways?"

Ashley looked at Craig strangely. "Why can't he be? She's smart, pretty." She hung out with her little brother. She seemed like a nice girl.

"She's...preppy." Craig said, not knowing what else to say. He was still mad about the other night. How Sean and him will probably never be friends again.

"You don't even know her." snickered Ashley.

"I know that if I had the choice of Ellie or her, I'd go with Ellie." Craig admitted, and stared back in Sean and Emma's direction. He left out the part of how he tried to get with Emma and didn't succeed. Because he was a jerk like that. And Ashley was starting to notice that.

"Well maybe you could ALSO **go with Ellie** to the dance." Ashley snapped and stormed off.

Craigs head turned, his mouth gaped, "ASH!"

(((**))

"Breath, Em." Sean teased, sitting behind her in class where there was no Jesse to teach. And they were the only ones who knew why.

Emma looked tensely at the door, waiting for him or even cops to walk through it. Her heart was pounding and not in the good way like it was with Sean this morning. It was racing in a bad, scared way. Suddenly she exhaled when a substitute walked in.

"Hello class, I'm Mr Hollingsworth. Mr Adams is absent for the next two days so I'll be your new teacher til then."

Sean even let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

((**))

"Eat."

Jesse looked up with dark eyes and circles at Jay. Jay threw down a plate in front of him like a dog and it had cold eggs and bacon on it.

Jay then understood when Jesse raised a skeptical eye. Jay huffed and grabbed a piece of bacon, holding it near Jesses mouth. Jesse scowled, but ate it. Jay sneered too.

"We have to find out another way to feed him." Jay told Manny when he came back into his room. He then stopped in his tracks, his mouth falling to the floor.

She was wearing his shirt that looked baggy on her but as he came in, she lifted it off and just sat up on his bed on her knees, naked. Her long brown hair fell around her shoulders.

"Is this you finally...thanking me?" he walked slowly to the end of the bed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe." she laughed a little, leaning closer and his hands gripped her tiny hourglass waist.

He cupped each breast with his hand as he began squeezing them gently. Manny could feel his breath on her neck as he ran his fingertips across her nipples. She gasped in loudly and leaned against him. She closed her eyes as he started to kiss up the side of her neck, stopping just below her ear. Manny held her breath as his fingers trailed between her breasts and down her stomach.

"You drive me crazy, Santos."

 **Author Note: Stopping here for a bit. Seems there are no more readers!**


	11. What's Gotten Into You?

Later at lunch, Sean walked outside, looking for Emma. He paused on the top of the stairs, seeing her standing with Peter Stone. His jaw clenched. He didn't want to think anything or let Jesse get under his skin, but he had his own bad temper and the jealousy was getting to him.

As he walked down, Emma glanced over twice, seeing him. She stepped away from Peter, saying goodbye to him and walked over to Sean.

"Hey."

"Hi." He said roughly.

Emma gazed at him oddly. "What's wrong?"

Sean glared in the direction Peter was, "What's between you and Peter Stone?"

Emma went to laugh, but scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "You're serious?" he nodded. She blinked, shocked he was even jealous of _Peter._ Peter couldn't even make her moan, at the least. Let alone, her heart did nothing the way it did around Sean.

"We use to date." Emma pulled Sean back when he went to turn. She could see the anger already across his face. "You didn't know?" hell, the whole school once crowned them prom Queen and King.

"I didn't **care**. I still don't."

"Sean, it was ages ago." Emma then felt her stomach turn. Well, that wasn't true. She had used Peter after Jesse had hurt her.. "Well," she grimaced. She wanted him to know the truth and was ready to admit to it but the look on his face read that he had had enough and knew what she was going to say.

Emma chased after him towards his bike.

"Sean, stop."

He spun around when he got to his motorcycle. "So what? Were you fucking me to get me to do your dirty work? To finish Jesse off for you?"

Emma looked hurt but tried to reason with him. She could tell he was angry. Anger made you do and say stupid things. "You know it wasn't like that. Jay did this." She shook her head at him, her heart falling. "What's gotten into you?"

He cut her off and snapped, "You have!" Emma blinked and stood there, stunned. He looked so overwhelmed and struggling with his emotions. He snickered bitterly and said, "And finding out you and Peter aren't over-"

"We just.. we _fooled around_. It was nothing! It was before you and I."

Sean looked at her with a challenging look across his face. "How long before you and I?" the look on Emma's face said it all. He went to turn and Emma started to cry and tried to hold it in but he was making her so angry. Why was he doing this?!

As he was getting on the bike Emma snapped at him, "I forgave you about Ellie Nash-"

"I didn't **fuck** Ellie Nash, Emma."

Emma jumped by his cruel words and then narrowed her eyes at him before she turned and stormed off herself. Sean was a bit taken back, stunned that she had left in anger instead of him now. He clenched his teeth and turned his bike on before speeding out of there as quick as he could before he went and found Peter to kill him.

((((****)))))

"Where's Sean?" Jay asked when Emma got there after school. She threw her bag down and just glared at Jay. Manny's eyebrows raised in amusement seeing how pissed off Emma looked.

Emma stormed in and sat on the couch across from theirs. "Where's Jesse?"

"Still tied up downstairs." Manny said with a simple shrug.

Emma was still seeing red. She wanted to yell at Sean so bad- but another half of her wanted to apologise to him . He wasn't wrong, it was terrible she had hooked up with Peter and Sean probably in the same week. But Sean didn't understand that it meant nothing and she would chose him in a heart beat and she didn't want **anybody** else.

"I'm going to help you tonight," Emma told Jay. He and Manny shared an odd look.

"Emma, you can't-"

"I will and I am. I doubt Sean's coming back so it's just us now."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked skeptically.

"Nothing. Let me shower and we can go-"

"What do you mean Sean's not coming back, Emma?" Jay's voice raised in anger. He didn't want anyone out there knowing what they had done and if Sean wasn't on their 'team' anymore, was he a threat?

Manny went to stop her boyfriend, "Stop-"

"No. Is Sean going to tell or not? What happened to him helping us?"

Emma went to open her mouth but her eyes just burned with tears and she snapped at Jay, "Why don't you ask him?" with that, she stormed off.

Manny's mouth dropped and she knew something must of happened while at school. "Good one, Jay." She spat, getting up to chase after Emma.

Meanwhile, Sean wasn't at the house because he decided to go alone to Jesse's. He took his anger out on trying to find those tapes.

He angerily ripped the kitchen table over and looked for anything taped under the table. Nothing. He flew drawers out of their spots near the cabinets, then went through those as well. He tore Jesse's room to bits. Mad at Emma, hurt or not by her, he wanted those tapes.


	12. I Love You

Emma felt her arms prickle with goose bumps as a cool wind breezed by her as she stood on the porch. The sun was gone, nothing but grey sky and clouds. Thunder roared in the distance and Emma could see shards of lightning touching down in the neighbor's yards down the road.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Manny asked, coming outside to stand on the porch with her. It was getting dark, so she put the porch light on.

Emma just crossed her arms and kept glaring at the clouds that threatened another rumble of thunder.

"Hear anything from Sean yet?"

Emma shook her head frustrated, "No…I can't believe he just disappeared."

Manny nodded, looking up at the sky from under the shelter on the porch and it finally started to rain. It poured.

She turned to Emma and said, "Jay said we will wait for Sean to come back tonight before we try to go to Jesse's."

Emma sighed but nodded. Jay was right. If Sean went to the police (which Emma wasn't sure if he would; but Jay had more trust issues than her), then they shouldn't be holding Jesse hostage **and** breaking into a house tonight.

The thunder crackled and Emma jumped as she snapped out of it. Her eyes stung with tears and she told Manny, "He was so mad at me, Manny." She snuffled, "He looked at me like I was.. disgusting, o-or something."

The brunette rolled her eyes and spoke loudly to be heard over the rain. "He's just got a temper, Em. The guy looks at you like you're this perfect girl of his dreams. Give him the night. He'll come."

Manny sounded so sure. Emma looked at her, not so sure.

When the night was pitch black and still raining, Emma sat inside, curled up on the couch by the fireplace. Her parents thought she was at Manny's tonight and vise versa.

Unable to sleep, Emma sat up and adjusted the blanket over her. She wasn't even worried if Sean did go to the police. The crazy thing was, she was more worried if he hated her now.

Emma gazed at the fireplace as she listened to the rain hitting against the window. Jay and Manny had went to bed long ago, but something about Jesse being downstairs and Sean not here- she felt unsafe again.

Speaking of unsafe, she jumped and gasped when she heard a loud noise at the front door. She stood up quickly when the door opened and the lights were out. The lightening outside flickered and Emma saw Sean's outline from the front door before he closed it behind him.

"Sean?" she went over.

He turned to her. He was drenched, not even wearing a jacket. His eyes looked wild though and he panted. He walked over to her instantly and she gasped again, backing against the wall she stood near by the fireplace but he grabbed her and then dipped his head low, kissing her passionately.

Emma whimpered and put her hands on his soaking wet and cold chest. "Sean," she murmured against the kiss.

He pulled away but only to lift her hair with his fingers so he could kiss around her neck and she moaned, closing her eyes. He trapped his body up against hers on the wall behind her.

" _What are you doing_?" she asked breathlessly.

He hated being mad at her. He said nothing though and just pinned her hands at the sides of her head. Emma bit her lip and moaned again when his hardness pressed against her and she lifted one leg to wrap it around his waist and grind back against him. He growled against her ear.

He took one second to unzip his jeans. He slid her skirt up, pushing her panties to one side, and went back to pinning her back against the wall.

He wasted no time. Sean pushed inside of her, and began to thrust his hips back and forth as his cock began to pound her. Emma gasped and bucked, wrapping her legs more completely around him.

While keeping her pinned with one hand, his other hand gripped her ass on one side so he could slam into her easier. He groaned and dipped his head, his mind lost to absolute want. Sean was like a wild animal, claiming his mate. All Emma could do was just hold on to him. She began to cry out harder and her eyes stared back into his.

His cock felt amazing. Her mind reeled as his member filled her. Right now, she didn't think there could be a better feeling in the entire world than with Sean.

Sean held back the urge to come right away. He wanted to feel her when she climaxed. He wanted to see her face lost in ecstasy because of what he was doing to her, that his cock sent her to new heights of pleasure. Because only **he** could do that to her. Not Peter, not Jesse, not any other man.

Sean didn't have to wait long. Emma felt that warm, tingling surge of emotion filling her, putting her right on the peak of that rollercoaster. Her stomach tensed, her inner muscles tightened around him.

"Oh god! Sean! Don't stop! Don't stop. Ohhhhh... oh my god..." Her pleas trailed off into a scream as her whole body shuddered hard in rolling waves of pleasure.

Sean almost confessed he couldn't last any longer, but once he felt her tighten and clenched around his cock, just in time, it triggered his own orgasm. He unloaded all of his cum into her without restraint and groaned deeply in relief. At no time did he stop to think about the consequences of filling her. He was beyond rational thought.

After the tidal wave subsided, he remained inside her, his head down on her shoulder. He nuzzled her and kissed her neck, then her cheek, then her mouth. She returned his kisses adoringly. They remained like this for a time, forgetting everyone else, forgetting their circumstances, just lost in their own little world.

He pulled out slowly. Emma whimpered at the loss.

The blonde caught her breath, and eyed him as he ran his hand through his hair, backing up. He looked down now and buttoned his pants back up. He sighed, and looked around as if just realising where he was or something.

Emma then angered cause she was upset. She didn't know if he was still mad at her or not or what this just was. He wasn't soft like last night, he had literally just fucked her brains out. Not that it wasn't good but.. she didn't want him to think of her as some slut.

"What was that? Some revenge fuck or something?"

He looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed, "Jesus Emma."

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow, pointing back at the wall he had just pinned her to. "What was that?"

Sean gazed around as he thought it was obvious. "Somewhat of an apology. I don't want to fight with you."

"So fucking me like I'm some slut was your _apology?_ "

"Like a-" he stopped and couldn't repeat what she had just said. He didn't think she was some slut. "I just wanted us to be okay. All day it drove me crazy that we were fighting. I just…. Needed you."

Emma's shoulders dropped and she softened. He seemed as if he had given up the fight. He had given up his 'dignity' to admit he needed her.

"I love you.." he said so quietly she barely heard.

"W-what?"

The fireplace hit against his features so handsomely. He connected eyes with her and spoke more clearly. "I love you."

She swallowed, and stared back. Her heart skipped a few beats. She loved him too. Why was this moment so damn scary?

He walked over to her, not breaking eye contact.

"Come on, Em. I see it in your eyes." He cupped her face and she melted to his touch. "You love me to. Say it." He said more firmly, " **Say it."**

Her eyes teared up but she nodded. He leaned closer but waited patiently before he kissed her.

She said it. "I love you, Sean." He then crashed his lips to hers, and she kissed him back just as heatedly.

He pulled away panting and whispered, "I was being an idiot. A jealous idiot, okay?" he looked to make sure she understood. She nodded and he caressed her hair.

When they went to bed, they had a moment of just enjoying the feel of another and time to enjoy it, until Sean knew he had something to tell her.

"Em?"

"What?"

…. "Jesse has a shrine of you in his bedroom." More silence. Emma was stunned. "If we don't find the tapes. That should be enough? Right?" her answer was cuddling more into him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

God he wished this was over too. They needed to find something to send this fucker to jail. For good.


	13. The Escape

The next morning, Manny sat down to join Emma and Sean for breakfast but that's when Jay also stormed in from the front door. They all shared a look, waiting for Jay to make his presence known in the kitchen.

When Jay emerged, Sean asked. "Where've you been?"

Jay looked directly at Sean and raised his eyebrows, "Trying to clean YOUR mess." He spat while throwing Jesse's keys on the table. "Jesse's place is trashed."

"Yeah but did you see the shrine?" Sean asked. Emma looked between him and Jay.

Jay threw his arms out, "What's that matter when the police see it's been broken into?! They could think we just put it there!"

The girls shared a worried look. That was true..

Jay sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Me and Manny are going to school today." He motioned between Sean and Emma, "I hate to say you two are in charge with how you fucked up but so be it."

Emma then snapped at Jay, "This mess was started because of **you** , Jay. We're only in this mess cause of you- *you* chained him to the basement."

Sean smirked a bit, narrowing his eyes at Emma and then Jay who shut his mouth up finally. Sean's never had to be 'protected' before, but having a girlfriend with a brain was nice. And hot when she used it to protect him.

Manny stood up and put her hands up slowly, "Look, we can't all turn on each other now."

"Fine." Jay spat, but rolled his eyes, sitting down.

"Maybe just you and Emma should go." Manny admitted. Jay looked back up at her with a weird look.

"Why?"

Manny rolled her eyes and reminded, "It's likely for me to skip. But Emma Nelson? Not so much."

The blonde smiled with a blush. It was true.

Manny added to Emma, "Plus, your dad's a teacher. He's going to notice you're gone."

"Fine." Emma agreed. Sean though also looked like he wasn't sure with the situation. He wanted to be with her.

"Relax, Bam Bam." Jay said, smacking Sean's shoulders and then got up. Sean clenched his jaw, rubbing his now sore shoulder. "I'll watch her."

Emma got up and grabbed her bag to go as Jay grabbed his keys. "We can try to break into his office. Look for the tapes there?" Emma suggests.

Jay raised his eyebrows, actually impressed. "Not a bad idea."

Manny nodded, crossing her arms

Meanwhile, in the basement, Jesse's eyes look alarmed. He could hear them from the vent above him, mentioning breaking into his office.

His hair was a bit greasy, his eyes glazed, and beard unshaven. He growled as he knew they'd find those tapes if they went into that office. He tried to be as quiet as a mouse, struggling with the rope around his wrists. He began to sweat, and groan in pain but clenched his teeth shut. The rope started to loosen..even as he drew blood from his own wrists.

(((**))))

Jay parked into the busy parking lot at school. He got up, with Emma getting out on the passenger side.

"We're already looking suspicious.." Emma joked, meeting up with him around the car and walking to school together.

"Mhm." Nodded Jay, agreeing. Everyone was staring at them oddly, wondering what Jay Hogart and Emma Nelson were doing, hanging out with another?

When they got into the school building, they walked down the hallway together, headed for Jesse's office.

"Lets do this now." Jay said under his breath, glancing around and saw most students were outside before school was in session. He paused, letting Emma lead the way as she nodded and headed first to Jesse's door but then someone cut her off and Jay turned quickly and pretended be unlocking one of the lockers behind him.

"Emma. Right?" Ellie asked as she now stood in front of Emma- and Jesse's door.

Emma tightened her lips , and tried to count to 10. The nerve of this girl! "You know my name, Ellie."

"Right." Ellie said for the second time, just nodding and getting to her point. "So you and Sean are like serious now?"

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes but catching Jay's eye and she glanced back to Ellie slowly. She bit her lip and then hid her smirk, coming up with a plan. She snuffled, and turned, walking a few steps away from Jesse's office but still close to Ellie.

"I don't know," Emma began to cry, "W-we had a fight."

Interested, Ellie slowly followed Emma's footsteps. Just like Emma knew she would. Jay would of snickered but knew to be quiet now that Emma opened up the door for him as she distracted Ellie.

"Oh no," Ellie said (very monotone like), "What happened?"

Emma watched Jay sneak into Jesse's desk, sending Emma a nod as he shut the door softly. Emma went back to Ellie and was speechless for a moment- god, what was she suppose to say?

"He- we …" Emma panicked. Ellie started to hear movement in the office so went to turn but Emma finally cried out, "We fought about you!"

Ellie turned back, her eyes a bit wide. "..Really?"

Inside the office, Jay was going throw every folder on Jesse's desk, his briefcase on the side of the desk and now every drawer- he stopped at the last one- and he saw it. The tapes.

"Please fucking be them." He breathed, taking the tapes and stuffing it into his bag.

Meanwhile outside the office, Emma was nodding, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes, **you!** " she pointed at Ellie, trying to look angry. But she was never a great actress- she even wanted to roll her eyes at herself but at least Ellie was falling for it.

"Well, me and Sean do have a past, Emma. You kind of came into the picture unexpectedly and we were just about to go steady.." Ellie tried to explain. Emma now rolled her eyes and glared. Emma then noticed Jay sneaking back out, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank god." She sighed.

"What?" Ellie asked, confused.

Emma snapped out of it and glanced back at her. "You know, I was probably just being paranoid, _Ellie_. Sean did tell me that there was nothing to worry about when it came to **you."** She smirked a bit, seeing Ellie's mouth drop as the blonde then brushed by her, walking off.

When Emma caught up to Jay around the corner, he was smirking, holding his bag with the tapes inside it. "Was that fun for you, GP?"

"Very." Emma breathed, looking exhilarated. Ellie finally got hers. And so will Jesse! "You got them?" he nodded and Emma even squealed out happily.

The bell rang and students began to crowd inside. Jay turned to Emma and said, "We'll stay to lunch, but then we go. And we turn these tapes into the cops." Emma nodded, and they went their ways to class.

(((**)))

Back with Manny and Sean.

"Guess we should feed him." Manny said, turning to the soup in a bowl she made for Jesse downstairs. "Ugh," she said out loud, "I can't believe I'm making this bastard food."

"one more day. Just to keep him alive." Sean joked, but understood her struggle. He followed her to the basement and insisted, "I'll come with you."

She carried the hot soup carefully, going down the stairs until she reached the basement and Sean jumped when she dropped the bowl.

His eyes widened, stopping behind her by the end of the staircase. "Manny?"

"Sean." She shut him up, pointing toward where Jesse had been tied up. "He's gone."

Sean head snapped around to look at where Jesse was tied to, and Manny was right. Nothing but rope now laid there and tiny droppings of blood.

Manny stepped closer to Sean, behind him now. She looked fearfully around and asked, "Do you think he's still here?"

"No," Sean sounded sure and turned towards her, "He's probably going straight to the police or the school."

"Where are you going!?" Manny freaked out when Sean ran into the guest room across the room. She stood there, heart beating rapidly from fear and looking around wearily.

Sean came back and her eyes widened again as he held a gun, and hid it in the back of his pants. "Just incase." He informed.

"Where did you get that!?"

"Nevermind." Sean ignored that question. "Come on, we got to get to the school first, make sure that Emma is ok and if they got those tapes."

Manny nodded, watching him go up the stairs and she went chase after him. Her feet jumped up every step until a hand shot out from under the stairs and grabbed her ankle. Manny let out a shrilling scream, and lost her balance, falling back down the stairs.

Jesse came out from under the staircase, blood on his shirt from his bloody hands. His own blood. He was panting madly and stood over Manny who tried to catch her breath and regain focus.

"SEAN!" she screamed, but Jesse bent down and grabbed her by the throat. She struggled and tried to claw his arms.

From the staircase, Sean had run back down, holding the gun. His eyes widened, noticing Jesse still there and then raised the gun to aim it at him. He clenched his jaw and tried to pull the trigger. Jesse had even turned, dropping Manny who gasped for air. Jesse then noticed Sean was standing there with a gun.

Sean couldn't do it. He wasn't a killer. He kicked his foot back though and rammed it right into Jesse's face. Manny let out a shriek as Jesse almost landed on her but she quickly rolled away and crawled up.

Jesse groaned and coughed. His nose felt broken. It also bled. He had a boot mark on his face as well from Sean's kick. Jesse then laid still for a moment. "Is he dead?" Manny asked.

Slowly, they walked closer to Jesse's body. Jesse's eyes opened and he got up, ready for Sean who lunged at him and ended up throwing Sean towards the couch with all his might. Sean was thrown against it, then down on the coffee table, sending shards of broken glass everywhere.

Manny began to cry, turning her head from Sean groaning on the floor, to Jesse who was backing her up towards a corner. She yelped when her back hit against it and then whimpered when Jesse back handed her. Her petite body couldn't handle the hit and she fell to the ground, knocked out.

Jesse's eyes roamed down at her, bending and wiping a hair that fell onto her face. "I'll come back for you, Manny." He promised. She didn't move. His eyes then caught something over by Sean's unconscious body. The gun. He stood up, and walked over to it, smiling with his yellow bloody teeth as he grabbed it. He paused, wondering if he should just kill Sean now since he laid before him but he knew he had to go stop the other two from finding the tapes.

"I'll be back for you too." He growled at Sean, pointing the gun at him and aiming it for a moment at Sean's head before tucking it into his pants. He cursed but then then took off.

He was headed for Degrassi. For Emma.


End file.
